Yo, yo si tengo sentimientos
by Brezbriznost
Summary: ShinoxKiba; Puro yaoi xD. La prima de Shino llega a Konoha para cambiar las cosas, Hace que su primo, Shino, se dé cuenta de que Kiba lo ama; así nace un amor entre los dos. Pero no son los únicos, los demás también estan en esto, hasta Gaara y Akemi
1. Encuentro con alguien cercano

¡Hola! Estoy editando esta parte nomás (ósea, no el capítulo), lo hago así pongo una "lista" de los capítulos de la historia y la descripción de cada uno :D

1º Cap.: **Encuentro con alguien cercano.**  
_Kiba se le declara al amor de su vida. Y cuando Shino piensa lo sucedido sobre Kiba y él se topa con su prima._

2º Cap.: **Kiba se da cuenta.  
**_Kiba se da cuenta de que aquella chica pelirroja era solamente la prima. Naruto intimida a Kiba._

3º Cap.: **El regalo de Akemi.  
**_Se conoce un poco de la vida de Akemi. Ésta se encuentra con Gaara y hará algo inesperado._

4º Cap.: **La invitación de Kankurô.  
**_¿Qué es eso? ¿Kankurô invita a Kiba? Shino… ¿Celoso?_

5º Cap.: **Las invitaciones.  
**_Y si Kankurô puede, ¿Por qué nosotros no? Las kunoichis se enojan._

6º Cap.: **Las citas.  
**_Los chicos salen a cumplir con la cita, ¿Qué pasará?_

7º Cap.: **La cita de Akemi.  
**_Akemi tiene su primera sita con __**él**__._

8º Cap.: **La pregunta de Kiba, la respuesta de Shino.  
**_Shino llega para interrumpir la cita de Kiba y Kankurô. Pero Kiba le tiene una pregunta al pelinegro que lo dejará sin palabras._

9º Cap.: **Pruebas.  
**_Shino le demuestra que el si puede tener sentimientos, y para demostrarlo el…_

10º Cap.: **Uke** **y Seme.  
**_Las chicas se divierten diciéndo quién es Uke y quién Seme. ¡Oigan! ¿quién está llorando?_

11º Cap.: **El sueño de Gaara.  
**_Se descubre quién llora. Gaara tiene su primer sueño húmedo._

12º Cap.: **¿Qué mi hijo es qué?  
**_Tsume descubre a Kiba y a Shino, ¿qué pasará?_

13º Cap.: **Reconciliación y soledad.  
**_Tsume habla con su hijo. Gaara se puede quedar solo… nuevamente._

14º Cap.: **Final… ¿Feliz?  
**_¿Akemi se podrá ir con Gaara?_

**

* * *

**

**"Encuentro con alguien cercano"**

* * *

Un chico de más o menos dieciséis años de edad caminaba por la tranquila konoha, su nombre era: Shino Aburame. Ese ambiente silencioso lo ayudaba a pensar acerca de lo ocurrido hace algunas horas.

**Back flash**

Se veía a Shino solo en el campo de entrenamiento, que se encontraba en el medio del bosque. Todabía no había llegado nadie, hasta que visualizó a Kiba Inuzuka con su fiel perro Akamaru.

Ambos, corrían hacia él.

-no podrías ser menos... ¿bruto? -dijo Shino con molestia. Hace unos minutos Kiba estaba corriendo hacia él...ahora estaba SOBRE él, ya que se había tropezado con una piedra y había caído de tal forma que sus caras quedaron a unos escasos centímetros.

-...-Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, estaba encima del chico de sus sueños. El color rojo se empezó a entonar en su rostro, hasta tal punto que no se distinguían las marcas coloradas de su cara.

Shino se percató de eso y lo empujó a un lado.

-Auch, ¡no empujes!-se quejó el Inuzuka.

-sabes perfectamente porque te empuje...-dijo Shino mirándolo de reojo. Kiba no dijo nada y espero que el chico siguiera- te estabas poniendo rojo, te parecías a Hinata cuando ve a Naruto...después me dicen "raro" a mi -dijo con su habitual tono frío.

-¡hey! Primero el raro sos vos, y me puse rojo por...por... ¡por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos!- se escuso Kiba cruzando sus brazos

-Mientes, vamos dime porque-

-_"Inner Kiba: ¡Kyaaaa! Díselo Kiba, ¡es tu oportunidad de hacerlo! Es ahora o nunca."- _Kiba le hizo caso a esa voz que lo estaba molestando. El chico se fue acercando hasta el domador de insectos, hasta quedar muy cerca.- Shino...yo...yo te amo.

Shino estaba totalmente sorprendido, ¿Kiba le había mencionado la palabra "amor"? no podía creerlo. Gracias a dios, para sacarlo de esa situación llegó Kurenai-sensei con Hinata.

Ambas chicas se miraron y luego miraron a los dos chicos, ¿qué había estado pasando allí?

Unos minutos más tarde, el equipo ocho se encontraba entrando, pero Kiba no se atrevía a hablarle a Shino por lo avergonzado que estaba. Y Shino no le decía nada a Kiba porque todavía estaba en estado de shok

**End****Flash**

Siguió caminado, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y quería llegar lo más pronto a su casa así podía descansar, había sido un día demasiado agotador.

Tal era su cansancio que no visualizó a la chica que caminaba opuestamente a él, ambos tropezaron y la desconocida calló sobre él.

-"todos caen sobre mi"-se quejo por dentro.

-Te me haces familiar… ¡Primo!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Shino la reconoció, aquella chica era su prima Akemi.

Era de tez blanca con pecas que hacían verla mas hermosa de lo que ya era, sus ojos eran de color verde y su cabello de color anaranjado era largo y estaba recogido en dos colitas. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en el rostro. (N/A: la chica es mas o menos así: /ooxxanimexxoo/16322584 (1)). Estaba vestida con una remera color bordó y una pollera de color crema ( /animeekawaii4/44845224 (2)). Si alguien la veía por la calle, dudaría muchísimo si esa chica era o no del clan Aburame. Su forma de ser era muy expresiva, sonreía lloraba sin importarle donde estuvieres o enfrente de quién. Aún así, Shino, la quería…y mucho.

-¿que haces aquí? ¿No estabas de viaje?-dijo aún tirado en el piso.

-Claro, pero tuve que volver...va a haber como una "reunión" de nuestro clan. Ya sabes, esas cosas aburridas donde hablan, hablan y hablan.-

-a ti todo lo que signifique "hablar" te parece aburrido Akemi.-

-¡Pero que malo que eres primo!- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- Antes de seguir hablando… ¿qué te parece si nos levantamos?-sugirió.

Cuando los dos chicos ya estaban de pié, empezaron a hablar entretenidamente hasta que Shino avisó la hora.

-Creo que se está haciendo tarde. Me tengo que ir a descansar, se me parte al cabeza.

-¡Ami me van a matar! Prométeme que mi funeral va a estar lleno de vaquitas de san Antonio.- Dijo Akemi exageradamente mientras hacía puchero.

-Pero que exagerada.-Shino se rió por lo bajo.

- Así me gusta, tendrías que sonreír más…

-¿no era que te iban a matar por llegar tarde?

-como cambias de tema.-mirando de reojo a su primo.-aún así, ¡voy a morir!

-¿no sería mas fácil decir que te encontraste con migo?- La cabeza le estaba doliendo el doble, su prima era una vueltera.

-es que...humm, ¿te olvidaste que soy mentirosa? ¡No me van a creer!

-deja de ser mentirosa y te creerán.- Akemi miro con una venita en la frente a su primo, ¡como si fuera tan fácil!

-Bueno, adiós.

-¡¡adiós!!-le revolvió el pelo a su primo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero justo alguien estaba escondido entre los arbustos mirando a Shino y a la chica. Apretó bien los puños…nadie tocaba a SU Shino.

**

* * *

  
**

**Perdonen por el capítulo corto. Estoy tratando de que esté en el mismo orden que en la página Web: amor-yaoi.**

(1): h t t p : / / f o t o l o g . c o m / o o x x a n i m e x x o o / 1 6 3 2 2 5 8 4 sacar los espacios

(2): **h t t p : / / f o t o l o g . c o m / a n i m e e k a w a i i **(guión bajo) **4 / 4 4 8 4 5 2 2 4**


	2. Kiba se da cuenta

**¡Hola! ¿Como están todos? Espero que bien. Bueno acá estoy con la segunda parte de mi fic. Gracias por EL comentario se pone triste pero bueno…no importa jeje. **

**Me tarde porque el colegio entre otras cosas molestan, pero sobre todo porque este cap esta editado.**

**¡Saludos!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pero justo alguien estaba escondido entre los arbustos mirando a Shino y a la chica. Apretó bien los puños…nadie tocaba a SU Shino.

Esa persona era nada mas ni nada menos que Kiba. Que observaba la escena de preguntaba: _"¿Shino tendrá novia? o mejor dicho... ¿ella era su novia?, no parecía... ¿o si?"._

Cuando volvió a su casa, no pobró bocado y ni siquiera había podido dormir…pero sobre todo no dejaba de preguntarse: quién diablos era esa chica.

A la mañana siguiente el equipo de Kurenai estaba entrenando en el mismo lugar de ayer. Todavía, Shino y Kiba no se dirigían la palabra cosa que extrañó a la sensei y a Hinata…ellos eran muy buenos amigos, ¿por qué de un día para el otro un se hablaban más?, ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?

Unos minutos después, entre los árboles apareció una chica pelirroja con dos coletas y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¡Shino!!-grito la chica acercándose a donde estaba el chico, Kurenai—sensei, Hinata y Kiba.

-¡Akemi! ¡No grites!-se quejó el Aburame ya que la chica estaba al lado suyo y no hacía falta gritar.

- ¡lo siento!-grito nuevamente apropósito. Revolviendo de nuevo el pelo de su primo.

Kiba reconoció a la chica al instante, la había visto ayer.

-¿quien eres?-dijo cortantemente Kiba.

-¡que te importa! –dijo con un poco de enojo ante el tono del chico. Kurenai notó la mirada de Kiba hacia la chica, y para calmar un poco las cosas preguntó amigablemente:

-perdona a Kiba, pero... ¿quien eres?-

-Yo soy la prima de Shino.-la chica volvió a poner la sonrisa que tenía hace unos instantes.

Kiba se quedó sorprendido y molesto con sigo mismo…tanta preocupación para nada, solo era la prima.

-Ho...hola.-dijo hablando por primera vez ante la chica Hinata.

-¡hola! , Ey ahora que lo recuerdo... ¡Shino me hablo de ustedes! ¡Vos debés ser Hinata! un gusto.-dijo estrechando la mano con la de Hinata, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-No quiero sonar mal, pero debemos seguir con el entrenamiento.-recalcó Kurenai.

-ah, claro...lo siento.-dijo poniendo su brazo detrás de su nuca. _"se parece bastante a Naruto-kun" _pensó Hinata.

La chica se fue a sentar a la sombra de un árbol, más o menos a diez metros de ellos, mientras hablaba con una vaquita de san Antonio.

Justo en ese momento los que estaban practicando eran Hinata y Kiba. Kurenai y Shino descansaban un poco. La sensei aprovechó ese momento para hablar con Shino acerca de Kiba.

-No se parece a nadie de tu clan…

-si, tienes razón…pero te puedo asegurar que es una muy buena persona.-le contestó Shino.

-Shino, quisiera preguntarte algo…- Shino respiró profundo sabiendo la pregunta de Kurenai—sensei.

- ¿qué co…?- Pero fue interrumpido por Kiba que, gracias a sus espectacular oído, pudo saber de que hablaban y decidió interrumpir. No era porque no le tuviera confianza a Kurenai, pero…por ahora, no quería que nadie se enterase.

-Oigan, ya terminamos, ¿hay que hacer algo más?-Kiba.

-No, nada más…pueden irse.- Kurenai.

Shino se acercó a Akemi y le dijo:

-Vámonos Akemi.-

-¡pero yo quiero conocer a tus amigos! -haciendo cara de perro degollado.

- Está bien.-en realidad quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible, todavía no se había recuperado de ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Pero no se podía negar a nada que dijera su prima, aparte de quererla mucho…era la única que tenía.

-vamos al ichiruka… ¿quieren venir?-dirigiéndole la palabra a todos los presentes.

-hai.-contestaron Hinata y Kiba, menos Kurenai que contestó:

-lo siento…Pero tengo una cita con azuma- sonrojándose. El equipo ocho le dirigió una mirada cómplice, a la vez que se alegraban, sabían muy bien que Kurenai había esperado esa cita durante años y nunca había tenido la oportunidad. La dejaron irse tranquila mientras se dirigían al puesto de Ichikaru.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de ramen pidieron un plató cada uno.  
Akemi estaba la izquierda de Shino y a la derecha de Kiba. Mientras que Hinata estaba al lado de Kiba. La que se veía más hambrienta era la pelirroja que devoraba como si no hubiera comido en años.

-te… ¿te gusta el ramen?- le preguntó la ojiblanca a la pecosa.

-¡claro! Me encanta, como ramen día y noche.-sonrió de oreja a oreja. _"definitivamente se parece a Naruto-kun" _pensó Hinata hacia sus adentros.

-Yo, lo siento, no era mi intención ser grosero.-se disculpó Kiba.

-¡No importa!-Akemi comió un poco más y siguió hablando pero con mas interés:- ¿debes ser Kiba…no?

-si, ¿por?

- ¡ah!, con que éste es Kiba… ¿no Shino?-y le dedico una sonrisa picara a su primo- a que no sabes que cosas me dijo él…-Akemi no pudo terminar la frase porque su el Aburame le había tapado al boca.

-Yo: nada- dijo éste indiferentemente.

-¡Ey Shino! Déjala que termine…-se enojó el Inuzuka pero con curiosidad, ¿qué le había dicho Shino a Akemi?

-Bueno, en síntesis…-safándose de las "garras" se su primo.- Según lo que me contó eres una persona muy agradable, aunque a veces le haces perder la paciencia.- Aunque lo de "perder la paciencia" no le había caído bien, lo demás era como si se hubiera sacado la lotería…estaba sumamente feliz. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Shino había hablado bien de él.

-¡Otraaa!-dijo la chica al señor que vendía ramen.

-te pareces demasiado a naruto.-agregó Kiba, ya que la chica estaba por el décimo plato de ramen.

-¿hablaban de mi?- dijo un rubio de ojos azules mientras se asomaba.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto la amante de ramen.

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¡y voy a ser el próximo hokage, de veras!-a Kiba y a Shino les cayó una gotita en la cabeza mientras que Akemi miraba con su típica sonrisa a el "próximo" hokage, asegurándose de que ese chico le iba a agradar. La única que no pensaba nada era Hinata, que miraba sonrojada a naruto, por la sencilla razón de que él se había sentado junto a ella.

-oye… ¿quién es ella dattebayo? – Preguntó Naruto abriendo los ojos en forma de curiosidad.

-Soy Akemi, un gusto.-respondió ésta.

- físicamente…te pareces a Shino.-Naruto alzó una ceja, y volvió a preguntar.- ¿es tu hermana Shino?

-Naruto, como amigo…debes conocerme, ¿no es así? Pero diciendo que es mi hermana…solo significa una cosa: que no me conoces.- a todos los presentes les salió una gotita en la cabeza (incluidas: Hinata y Akemi).

-¡ay primo! No seas así…cualquiera se puede equivocar, ¿o no chicos?-

-cla…claro, Shi…Shino-Ku…kun.-contestó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-ah, son ¡primos!, pero…no parece dattebayo. Ella está sonriendo mucho, ¿los del clan Aburame sonríen?- dijo Naruto con la boca llena de ramen.

-¡claro baka! ¡Toda persona puede sonreír! –defendió Kiba mientras golpeaba a Naruto.

- Oye, ¿no te duele que te lastimen?- preguntó Akemi.

-no…ya me acostumbré con Sakura-chan.- decía el rubio mientras se acariciaba la parte donde había recibido el golpe.- Kiba…-empezó a llamar le rubio.

-¿qué pasa?

- es que durante estros días has estado defendiendo mucho a Shino, dattebayo…incluso lo miras con ojos de chica enamorada.- Kiba empezó a ponerse de un color rojo intenso que no pasó desapercibido por Akemi y Shino. _"matar a Naruto, matar a Naruto" _era lo único que se le ocurría pensar a Kiba en esos momentos.

-pe… ¡pero que dices! ¿Estás loco o qué? A…aparte ami, m…me gustan las chicas.-la voz le temblaba al pobre del Inuzuka.

-Bueno, ¡era una broma dattebayo! ¿O te la creíste?-dijo con más ramen en la boca y con mas serenidad que se costumbre.

Akemi empezó a toser para ayudar un poco al chico-perro. Se podría decir que ella tenía un don: saber de quién gustaban las personas. Talvez era un don, tal vez ella era my inteligente y se daba cuenta, las miradas, las palabras…todo eso se tenía en cuenta para saber de que persona gustaba otra.

Y así lo descubrió con Kiba, _"pe… ¡pero que dices! ¿Estás loco o qué? A…aparte ami, m…me gustan las chicas" _ Kiba estaba nervioso y rojo como un tomate. Era demasiado obvia la respuesta…estaba enamorado de Shino Aburame, su primo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Naruto al ver como la chica tosía.

-s…si, gracias. Hem, ¿quién es esa tal…Sakura? –

- Es una chica que tienen el pelo rosa, es muy bonita, me pega todo el tiempo y... -a Hinata ya se le estaba desmoronando su mundo y se veían nubecitas negras y relámpagos arriba de su cabeza.-…¡allí esta!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Espero que les guste este cap. Espero sus RR! -**


	3. El regalo de Akemi

**¡Hola! Acá el tercer cap. De mi Fanfic, espero que les guste -, la verdad me estoy conteniendo las ganas de poner emoticones jaja. **

**Bueno, acabo de editar el cap, espero que les guste…dejen rr n.n.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En eso apareció Sakura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un leve sonrojo, el motivo sería que, Sasuke estaba al lado de ésta. Pero mientras Sakura sonreía, Sasuke tenía la cara más antipática que se pudiese ver de él. _"todo el día me a estado hablando…¡por favor…que se calle!" _pensaba Sasuke.

-Hola Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto y...-empezó a saludar Sakura, pero paró al ver esa chica. La observo de arriba abajo: Pelirroja, de ojos color verde intenso, piel media bronceada pero no del todo. Al cabello lo tenía recogido con dos colitas, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Estaba vestida con un vestidito por arriba de la rodilla color verde agua y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al ver que la pelirrosa no decía nada, Akemi la saludó diciendo su nombre:

-¡Hola!, un gusto… me llamo Akemi. - Le extendió la mano a Sakura, y después miró a sasuke. -¿acaso no piensas saludar?

-No, y creo que nadie me obliga-le contesto el Uchiha secamente mirando para otro lado.

-grosero.-Y dicho esto la pelirroja le tiro todo el ramen que tenía en su plato.

- ¡Pero que diablos!... ¿¡cómo te atreves!? – Sasuke ya estaba activando su sharingan, no sabía que prefería: o acaso de parte de las chicas o maltrato de parte de las chicas… "anti-Sasuke".

-Ya…ya, tranquilícese mi hijo.- dijo Akemi con voz de anciana.- que solo era una broma.-Todos los presentes empezaron a reír, a excepción de Shino (que nunca reía) , Sakura (que al ver que ridiculizaban a su amado empezó a preparar los puños) y Sasuke (que se le subían los humos).

-¡Nadie le hace eso a Sasuke! – gritó muy enojada la pelirrosa.

-No le grites a mi prima.-dijo muy serio Shino.

- Vos mejor cállate.-se metió a la conversación el chico pálido (Sasuke).

-¡ya cálmense!-dijeron Naruto y Kiba al unísono, mientras una gotita les aparecía en la frente.

Cuando por fin todos se sentaron y calmaron, empezaron a hablar tranquilamente…como si nada hubiera pasado antes.

-Nunca antes te había visto por acá.-Sakura

-Je, es que en realidad no tengo un lugar fijo de residencia. Nací aquí mismo, en Konoha. Solo estuve hasta mi primer año, después me mude cinco años a Suna. Después unos…tres años a Kumo (1). Otros cuatro años estuve en Iwa (2) y solo un año en Kiri (3). Así que estoy devuelta a mi aldea natal.-contestó.

-Eso significa que tienes catorce años de edad… ¿o me equivoco?-deducía Sasuke

-¡exacto! Son más peque que ustedes…-sacó la lengua en forma de burla y a todos se les dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, la chica…verdaderamente, era toda una caja de alegría.

-Me tengo que ir… ¿me acompañas Sasuke-kun?-pregunto la pelirrosa con un brillo en los ojos.

-No...Acompañaré al dobe, que seguramente se va a perder en el camino.-

-¡Yo no me pierdo en el camino, baka! Bueno…solo unas cuentas veces.- Jugando con sus dedos tipo Hinata. Los dos chicos ya se habían ido, así que solo quedaban: Sakura, Hinata, Kiba (con Akamaru), Akemi y Shino.

-Sa…Sakura, si…si quie…quieres te pued…puedo acompa…acompañar.-sugirió Hinata con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Gracias Hinata…entonces, nosotras nos vamos. ¡Adiós!-Las chicas también se fueron, pero a cambio de Naruto y Sasuke (que se estaban paliando en el camino), Hinata y Sakura se fueron riendo.

-Hummm…parece que solo quedamos nosotros. Kiba…-llamó la pecosa al Inuzuka.

-¿hum? ¿Qué pasa?

-tu perro es muy bonito…se llama Akamaru, ¿no?

-cierto…se llama Akamaru.-sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-se parece a ti.-dijo la chica sonriendo nuevamente.

-¿enserio? ¿Por qué crees eso?

-por qué los dos son igual de bonitos.- Kiba le parecía atractivo, pero la razón por la cual había dicho esa frase había sido para ver la reacción de su primo.

-gra…gracias.-Kiba se sonrojo levemente. No todos los días te dicen cosas así.

Shino, por su parte, pensaba que estaba pintado. La conversación había estado basada en ellos dos y a él…ni lo habían integrado. Bueno, no le importaba mucho…pero lo que si le importó fue cuando su prima había soltado aquella frase "_por qué los dos son igual de bonitos"_. Había sentido algo que nunca antes había sentido…celos. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que Kiba lo confundía mucho.

Shino tosió para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Akemi sonrió y Kiba solo se quedó allí.

-¿alguien sabe la hora?-cuestionó el morocho.

-si, son las…once de la no…

-¡¡ once!! ¡Mi madre me va a matar! Dios…me tengo que ir, ¡hasta luego! – y sin mas preámbulos Kiba salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

Cuando los dos familiares se quedaron solos, salieron a caminar rumbo a casa de Akemi para que la madre de ésta no se preocupara. En el camino, Akemi empezó a hablar de un tema que hizo que Shino se sonrojara.

-haces linda pareja con Kiba.

-¿que...que dices?-

-que hacen linda pareja, ¿te estás volviendo sordo?, Oye... ¿quién es ese pelirrojo?-dijo cambiando totalmente de tema. Mientras que señalaba a un pelirrojo, un maquillado y una rubia. Se trataba de: Kankurou, Gaara y Temari.

Cuando ellos tres vieron a Shino y a la pecosa se acercaron a Saludar:

-hola Shino, ¿es tu novia?-pregunto Kankurou.

-bien guardadito te lo tenias… ¿eh?-siguió Temari sin dejar contestar a Shino y/o Akemi.

-hmp-solo soltó Gaara.

-¡¡no!! ¡¡No soy su novia!!-dijo asustada y con cara asqueada.- soy su prima-aclaró un poco mas calmada.

-aahh.- exclamaron Temari y Kankurou al mismo tiempo.

-igual puede haber amor entre primos, ¿lo sabias?-dijo Kankurou, mientras le sangraba la nariz.

-¡pervertido!-Temari golpeó a su hermano, que gracias a dios no se desmayo.- ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Temari a Akemi, al ver la cara verde de la chica.

-s…si, gracias.-su tez volvió a la normalidad.

-Kankurou, ya la traumaste… ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Temari

-Me llamo Akemi, ¿ustedes?

-Yo me llamo Kankurou, un gusto…

-Temari.-y le sonrió.

-Gaara.-Akemi lo miró y sin preguntarle a nadie se lanzó hacia el abrazándolo. Los presentes tuvieron un miedo terrible, Gaara pudo haber cambiado un poco gracias a Naruto, pero de ahí a ser abrazado…era el fin de la chica.

-Eres muy lindo.-sonrió la pelirroja

-hmp.-dijo Gaara tratando de ocultar la pelea con su propio cabello: "quién es el mas rojo". Shino, Temari y Kankurou se dieron cuenta de la reacción de su hermanito y Los dos hermanos se dieron miradas cómplices... mientras pensaban _"una noviecita para nuestro hermanito"_.

_-Shino…-_susurro Temari.

_-¿qué pasa?_-susurro éste también.

_-mi hermano y tu prima hacen linda pareja… ¿qué te parece si los juntamos?_

-¿_juntar a Akemi y a Gaara?-se cuestionaron Kankurou y Shino._

_-Sisi…juntarlos, ¿qué les parece?_

_-mientras mi prima no reciba ningún daño esta bien, pero no sabemos si ella siente algo por otra persona o por él, apenas lo conoce._-contestó el Aburame.

_-por mí está bien.-_dijo sin más remedio Kankurou, por que si no aceptaba: su hermana lo iba a amenazar.

_-Shino…eres un aguafiestas.-_Dijo Temari con una gotita en la cabeza.

Pero hasta ahí había quedado la conversación, ya que Akemi ya se había separado de Gaara y los hermanos de Suna no tuvieron mas remedio que dirigirse a la torre de Tsunade que los esperaba. Pero antes Akemi le dijo a Gaara:

-¡espera! Te tengo que dar algo.-

-¿uh?-levantó una ceja Gaara.

-esto.-Y Akemi le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, dejando completamente rojo al chico poseedor de uno de los biju.

Los dos Aburame siguieron su curso, al igual que los tres hermanos…que empezaron a decirle a Gaara cosas como "Serías una linda pareja con Akemi" o "Se ven bien lindos juntos" pero solo recibían amenazas del menor, así que prefirieron callarse.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0**

**Sayuki****-Uchiha: **gracias por tu apoyo! Encerio, sos la unica/o que me firma (perdon, es que nose si sos hombre o mujer :p) Gracias por todo! Saludos.

(1): Aldea oculta de la nube.

(2): Aldea oculta de la Roca

(3): Aldea oculta de la niebla.


	4. La invitación de kankurou

**¡Hola! Acá estoy con el cuarto capítulo. La verdad pensé que poniendo este fanfic en fanfiction iba atener más rr que en amor-yaoi XD. Pero parece que me equivoque ¬¬. Jaja, no importa...acá esta la conti, ¡espero que les guste**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Aburame tocaban la puerta. Shibi Aburame fue a abrirla seguido de su hijo. Al abrirla se encontró con su sobrina, que al verlo se le lanzó abrazándolo.

-¡Tío! Tanto tiempo sin verte.

- Akemi…-dijo indiferentemente éste.

-¿Acaso no me quieres?- la pelirroja ya tenía cristalizados los ojos.

-no Akemi, no quise decir eso es que…

-¡¡no me quieres!!-dijo de nuevo a punto de llorar.

-no Akemi, no entiendes…

-¡¡no me quieres!!- Gritó aún más fuerte.

-¡AKEMI!-gritó más fuerte que la chica, perdiendo la paciencia completamente.

-no me quie… ¿si tío? –poniendo ojos de perro abandonado.

-Ya te dije como te debes comportar.-dijo fríamente el mayor de los Aburame, aunque por dentro le hacía mucha gracia la personalidad de su querida sobrinita.

-Sisi, "debo ser callada, decir lo necesario y nada mas, no expresar mis emociones, no parecer loca, no deshonrar al clan y mi familia" – Decía mientras levantaba el dedo índice y hacia la voz de su tío pero extremadamente burlona.

-¡Akemi!-gritó por detrás su madre.

-¿que pasho mamá?-

-jaja, nunca cambiarás.-Mitsuko, su madre, la regalo una sonrisa a su hija para después dirigirse a donde estaba Shibi.-Shino, Akemi…la gondaime los llama a ambos. No la hagan esperar.

Los dos chicos se despidieron y partieron hacia donde estaba la quinta hokague. En el camIno, la chica aprovecho para hablar de algo que le interesaba mucho.

-Shino, y… ¿qué pasó al final con Kiba?

-¿con quién?

-con Kiba.-ahora su voz sonaba seria, como si de verdad quisiera hablar sobre eso. Shino se sorprendió, muy pocas veces oía hablar así a la juguetona de Akemi.

-¿Kiba?

-si, Kiba… el esta sufriendo mucho por ti.

-¿como sabes eso?

-se nota en la mirada. Cada vez que te mira tiene una mirada apagada pero llena de esperanzas, como diciendo "El no me quiere y me trata indiferentemente, pero aún sigo esperando que me quiera como yo lo quiero a él"

-Yo...yo no se lo había dicho porque pensé que le no sentía nada hacia mí.

-Bueno, pero ahora que lo sabes puedes declararte fácilmente, ¿no es así?-

-bueno, yo…este…me da vergüenza.-Shino enrojeció. Y seguido de eso Akemi empezó a reírse.

-nunca más hablo de estas cosas con vos.- dijo con una enita en la frente el aburame.

-¡Ufa!...lo prometo, no me voy a burlar ni reír mas de tus cosas es que, viniendo de vos es muy poco creíble. Pero aún sigo apoyando la idea de que se lo digas, la verdad es que no perdés nada, a no ser que…

-a no ser que…

-que otra persona se le declare y el acepte pensando que con vos nunca va a tener oportunidad, ahí…lo vas a perder completamente.

-Entonces…hoy se lo digo.

Pero hasta ahí había ido la conversación, ya que sin darse cuenta había llegado a la torre de la hokage. Al entrar se encontraron con: Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Kakashi e Iruka

Cuando la ojiverde entró a la oficina saludo…

-¡hola!- saludó amigablemente

-Hola…-saludaron todos con la mano y sonriendo.

-Hola…bueno, quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas, si no te molesta.-le dijo Tsunade.

-claro…cualquier tipo de preguntas.

-¿eres del clan aburame cierto?

-¡sip!

-¿como te llamas?

-¡Akemi!

-¿y cuantos años tienes?

-…-Akemi no pudo responder porque a Naruto que ya le salía humito por la cabeza ante tantas preguntas, y harto dijo:

-¡Ya, déjese de tantas preguntas vieja!

-¡que no estoy vieja!, ¡Mocoso insolente!

-¡oigan!-dijo Akemi con una gotita en la cabeza.- que no estoy pintada, tengo catorce años.-volviendo a su habitual sonrisa.

-bueno…pueden irse.-y bebió un poco de sake.

-¿y para que nos llamo entonces a nosotros?- dijo Neji molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

-no lo recuerdo.-miro para arriba como tratando de recordar, y negó con la cabeza.

- _"maldita vieja alcohólica" _–pensó Temari con molestia.

-¡bueno! ¡Vamos a presentarnos mejor entonces!-dijo Kiba con su típica sonrisa.

-Me parece bien…-contesto Naruto con la misma sonrisa que el Inuzuka.

-oye Kiba…-dijo Kankurou acercándose al chico del clan Inuzuka. Éste último se estaba poniendo rojo.

-ss.…s... ¿si?

-te… ¿gustaría ir a tomar algo?-todos los presentes miraron con curiosidad a los dos chicos, menos Akemi que miraba con tristeza a su primo. Y Shino…Shino tenía ganas de matar al chico se Suna ahí mismo.

-yo…etto-Kiba empezó a ponerse rojo…pero mas de lo que ya estaba. _"inner Kiba: ¡Dile que no! Es muy obvio…tu UNICO amor es Shino. Kiba: pero…el no gusta de mi. Inner Kiba: ¡solo dile que…no!-_Claro…- _"Inner Kiba: ¡diablos! Si serás terco…"_

-Gracias.-dijo Kankurou besándole en la mejilla, haciendo que Kiba casi se desmayara. Y Shino casi lo matara, menos mal que estaba su prima para detenerlo. Cuando lo soltó, la  pelirroja gritó llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿que diablos te pasa?-preguntó Ino tapandose los oidos.

-Es que…Kiba no tiene que salir con el chico que se maquilla…-siguió diciendo, apuntando a Kankurouu.

-¿eh?, ¿Porque no puede salir con migo?-preguntó éste.

-porque…porque…porque no eres el indicado.

-¿a si?, ¿entonces quien es el indicado?-preguntó nuevamente con molestia.

**-el indicado es…-**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**¡¡Adios!! No leemos pronto ;3**


	5. Las invitaciones

**¡Hola! Ja ja, acá de nuevo : ), espero que todos los que leen esto estén bien (los que no lo leen que se mueran…nono! Mentira no soy tan mala XD) Espero que les guste este cap. O mejor dicho que te guste este cap. porque le única que lee mi historia es**: Sayuki-Uchiha

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-El indicado es…un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como reía se divertía fue a llamar a otro elefante, dos elefantes…-Todos se calleron estilo animé.

-Tienes el cerebro de una chica de 3 años.-Djio tenten levantándose del suelo.

-Bueno, entonces no hay nada más que decir, yo si soy el indicado para Kiba.-Kankurou ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡que no!-decía exhausta.- sos un idiota.

-Y vos fea…

-estúpido

-¡Tarada!

En eso se acerca Gaara, mirando de forma sumamente asesina a su hermano…como diciendo "o te alejas de ellas, o estás muerta antes de que puedas pestañar". Kankurou tragó seco y se alejo de la chica lo más que pudo.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó Gaara a la chica.

-¡gracias!-y lo besó en la mejilla haciendo que Gaara se pusiera mas rojo que su propio cabello. Giró rapidamente la cabeza para que nadie lo notase, ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica lo hiciera sentir así?

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado con migo?-sugirió la chica con una sonrisa.

-_"Inner Gaara: ¡Un helado, acepta!" _Cla…claro.-haciendo una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero, mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto, que estaban en una esquina de la habitación de la hokage, no se dirigían la palabra…nisiquiera para insultarse.

-¿te…te gustaría ir…ir a tomar al…algo?-tartamudeó Naruto con una cara suplicante. Sasuke se controla para no tirarsele ensima y besarlo y solo le contesta:

-claro baka, pero ni se te ocurra que pago yo.-El uchiha sonríe.

-¡sonreiste teme!- dice el ojiazul apuntandolo y con una sonrisa distintiva de él.

- ¿Que quieres tomarme un foto?-Mirando sin expresión al rubio.

-de hecho, ya lo hice.-dijo éste con cara inocente. Y le muestra a Sasuke una foto donde aparecía sonriendo.

Pero dejando a lado a Gaara y a Akemi o a Naruto y a Sasuke, se escuchaba a Neji gritar:

-¡todos tienen cita menos yo!- habló como un histérico. Mientras que todos le hacían al cruz diciendo "aléjate Satanás"-¡oigan! Que no estoy loco.

-neji…

-¿que quieres shikamaru?- _"pero…porque…¡por qué me estoy poniendo nervioso! Es tan lindo y sus labios. No lo puedo negar, me gusta…"_

-Esto es más problemático de lo que pensé, pero…todo vale la pena cuando se trata de vos…- Neji se puso rojo al instante mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora.- ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo o a comer con migo?

-Es…es… ¿es una cita?-tenía que preguntarlo, no quería llevarse una desilusión.

-Se podría decir que si.-Shikamaru también se puso rojo. Ambos se amaban y no se lo habían dicho nunca, pero tarde o temprano…iban a estar juntos.

-bueno, ya que estamos yo le pido a mi iruka -dijo Kakashi sonriendo, al ver que todos aprovechaban la ocación para buscar pareja…el no iba a desperdiciar la ocación. Y se acercó peligrosamente al moreno.

-ka…ka…kakahi…-alejandose de él por dos razones: la primera era que sabía que Kakashi era un pervertido y la segunda era que con solo mirar a el jônin se ponía nervioso.

Pero sin importarle nada, el hatake seguía acercandose al menor.

-¿te gustaría ir a mi casa para hablar de los estudiantes?-una mirada pervertida apareció en su rostro haciendo sonrojar con más facilidad al chunin.

-etto…yo, bueno… -dijo aún mas nervioso Iruka.

Pero había algunas que no estaban deacuerdo con la sexualidad de los chicos y empezaron a gritar:

-claro ¡¿no?! ¡Y nosotras no nos quedamos con nadie! Total…¡ustedes son los raritos que se enamoran del mismo genero! ¡PERO NOSOTRAS NOSOMOS COMO USTEDES! ¡NO SEÑOR NO NOS VAMOS CON ALGUIEN DE NUESTOR MISMO GENERO!-dijeron al unísono: temari, tenten, Sakura e ino.-¡hinata! Apoyamos…

-yo…etto, es que…yo ya tengo novio-dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Encerio? Pero...¿a vos no te gustaba Naruto?-preguntó Tenten con un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza.

-si, pe…pero me di cuen…cuenta de que el no era pa…para m…mi.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cuentanos como es...-Temari.

-¿Cómo son sus ojos, son lindos?-Sakura

-¿Y su personalidad…es gruñon, simpático…como es?-Ino.

Pero mientras todos estaban en sus cosas: Kankurou hablando con Kiba, todas las chicas preguntandole a hinata cosas sobre su novio (mientras que a la pobre le salí una venita en al cabeza), Sasuke tratando de besar a Naruto ("Tratando" por que el otro se alejaba diciendo en forma burlona "en la cita me podrás besar"), el pevertido de Kakashi intimidando a Iruka y los dos pelirrojos…todos estaban con alguien (N/A: saquemos a las chicas por un rato XD y chouji) menos ÉL.

-hola, te gustaría…

-ni se te ocurra Lee-amenazó el Aburame.

-grosero.-dijo lléndose.

-_"yo solo quiero a Kiba"_

-Si tanto lo quieres…trata de conquistarlo.- La pecosa se había acercado a Shino para que no se sintiera tan mal.-

-no es tan fácil…

-eso significa que no lo amas….

-si, si lo amo.

-pues, no parece.

Habían pasado ya dos días de ese suceso, y en esos días habían pasado muchas cosas. Sasuke y Naruto se habían vuelto novios, pero la salida se había cancelado por las diferentes misiones y habían quedado para hoy. A Kankurou y a kiba les pasó algo parecido, solo que Kankurou se había tenido que ir dos días a Suna y recién volvía hoy a la tarde, así que prometió que la salida iba a quedar para hoy a la tarde. A Gaara y a Akemi, les había pasado lo mismo. Neji y Shikamaru no habían programado para cuando…así que se les ocurrió hacerlo dentro de dos horas (N/A: Esta autora che…que se olvida de las cosas XD).

Shino se sentía infeliz, no había salido de su casa porque no quería encontarse con Kiba, por la sensilla razón de que no quería ser menos preciado.

Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto solo dijo un "adelante" para no levantarse de su cama, no tenía al fuerza suficiente.

-hijo, me gustaría saber que te pasa.- Se lo veía preocupado por el estado de animo de su único hijo.

-Nada.-sólo contestó esa única palabra, no tenía ganas ni de hablar.

-¿Es amistad?-_si podía ser amistad_-¿amor?-_si…definitivamente era amor_.- es eso… ¿no?

-Si papá, lamentablemente es amor.

-A veces es el amor es lamentable hijo, pero se puede solucionar… ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?

A Shino se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por el solo hecho de que… ¡no era un chica, era un chico!, se quedó callado esperando que su padre le hablara.

-Sabes que te quiero demasiado Shino, aparte…eres mi único hijo, ahora dime ¿quién es aquella chica que ye hace estar así?

-no es una chica papa.-estaba sudando frío y para hacerlo peor…juraba que estaba temblando.

-¿Entonces?

-es un chico, me enamore de un chico…-cerro los ojos esperando un golpe, algo…pero todo lo contrario. Recibió un abrazo.

-¡Shino! ¿Por qué esa cara? Te amo hijo, y si estás enamorado…estas enamorado, ¿qué el voy a hacer?-su padre le sonrió. Shino se sintió feliz, su padre solo sonreía cuando había algo que realmente aprobaba y admiraba de su hijo.

-pero…pero…el clan, nunca hubo alguien, alguien con mi mismo caso.

-¡claro que si!, pero una cosa es que no haya y otra que no te hayas enterado. Yo estoy saliendo con el padre de tu amiga Ino.-

-¿¡qué!?- al menor de los Aburame de le abrieron los ojos como platos… ¿su padre era gay y no le había dicho nada?-¿¡Estás bromeando!?

-no hijo no estoy…

-¡soy tu hijo, Tendría que estar enterado de eso!

-pero no te lo dije porque pensé que no eras como yo y no me ibas a aceptar.-Shino miro como "¬¬" a su padre.

-bueno, pero…¿quién es ese chico?- Preguntó para no estar hablando de su vida.

-Se llama Kiba Inuzuka.

-Inuzuka…-Cuando dijo aquél apellido, Shibi se puso a pensar.-Es el hijo de Tsume Inuzuka.-el mayo de los Aburame lo sabía a la perfección ya que ésta era su compañera y amiga de grupo.

-Pero, nose si me corresponde, Akemi me dijo que…-El menor no pudo terminar la frase ya que su padre lo interrumpió con una sonrisa:

- Hijo, cuando Akemi te de un consejo o te hable sobre amor…solo hazle caso a ella, parece que tiene como un don para aquello.-Shino no entendía y como si le leyera la mente su padre le puso un ejemplo.-Cuando estaba enamorado de Inoichi (1), me sentía sumamente infeliz, porque no estaba seguro de que él sintiera lo mismo por mi. Un día se me acerca Akemi y me dice que él si sentía lo mismo por mi, me sorprendí porque…nadie sabía quién me gustaba, pero ella me ayudo.

-Entiendo. Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: Akemi me dijo que el sentía lo mismo hacia mi, pero no soy capaz de declarame ante él. Y fui un estúpido, ya que…ya que otra persona lo invito a u lugar y él acepto. Creo que ya no esperanzas de que esté con migo.-Shino agacho la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría frente a su padre…

-no intentes llorar hijo, que con eso no lograrás nada…ahora cambiante y ve a conquistarlo.- Shino miró a su padre y solo asintió.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sayuki-Uchiha: **Gracias por tus comentarios, ¡muchas pero muchas gracias! Sos la unica que comenta mis fanfics TT-TT ufa jaja. Espero que estés bien, la verdad me caes muy bien.**

**(1)Inoichi: Padre de Ino Yamanaka.**


	6. Las primeras citas

**Hola!, faa es la única vez que subo dos historias el mismo día o.o, jaja…bueno aahora mismo me pongo a hacer el 7º cap. : ) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Por fin era el día! Aquél día tendría su primera cita con el Nara, aunque Neji tuviera la misma cara siempre, por dentro su estado de animo superaba a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Shikamaru le había robado el corazón, y desde aquél día de la academia que lo había visto supo que ese chico era el ideal para él.

 Pero dejó de pensar el eso, al prestarle atención a un rubio de ojos azules que tenía la misma sonrisa zorruna de siempre: Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hola Naruto, ¿cómo estás?-

- ¡Bastante bien dattebayo! ¡Tengo una cita!- el rubio se ponía cada vez mas feliz.

- Naruto, serías más amable de… ¡no gritar!- Si, Naruto era su amigo…pero no lo aguantaba.

- ¡Pero si el que está gritando eres tu baka!, pero… ¿A dónde te dirigías vos?

- También a una cita.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bueno dattebayo! ¿Con quién?

- No te interesa…-dijo con un poco de molestia, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-¿Somos amigos o no?-dijo  con ojos cristalizados.

Contó hasta diez, y pensó que si no le decía…él lo molestaría hasta el cansancio y encima llagaría tarde.

-Eres insoportable…pero aún así te diré porque no me queda otra opción. Tengo una cita con Shikamaru Nara… ¿contento?

-¡aahh! ¡Shikamaru ¿eh?! –mirada pícara por departe del rubio.- Pensé que ese estaba enamorado de Temari…aunque debo suponer que ya no.

- ¿Y vos? ¿Con quién tenés cita?

 - Con MI Sasuke-teme.- se veía a Naruto con baba en la boca.

- asqueroso.-cruzó sus brazos.

- Oye baka, ¡se me está haciendo tarde! ¡Hasta luego!-se despidió del portador del kuuby

-adiós.

Neji siguió caminando por las calles de konoha. Hasta que tropezó con alguien. No, no quería otro retraso más…

-¡Idiota! Te podrías fijar por donde… ¿Shikamaru?-el ojiblanco enrojeció levemente, y al mismo tiempo pedía que lo tragara la tierra, ¿por qué justo le había gritado a Shikamaru?

-hola…hemmm, lo siento no me di cuenta, aparte el que se tropezó con migo fuiste vos…uff, que problemático.

-Yo…yo, lo siento.- _"¡un momento! ¿Desde cuando pido disculpas y me pongo rojo? Maldito Shikamaru." _

-Vamos a… ¿comer?-dijo pausadamente Shikamaru, estaba totalmente nervioso, aunque por fuera se veía que todo le parecía problemático y con esa cara de "no-me-importa-nada"-

-cla…claro.-Ambos chicos se dirigieron al bar que habían acudido a ir. No era elegante, pero tampoco horrible, pero si perfecto para la ocasión. Había diez mesas en total y cuatro estaban ocupadas. Las mesas tenían un mantel de color rojo y las sillas eran de color blanco y muy cómodas. Si…verdaderamente era el lugar PERFECTO.

Pero el ambiente no era así, ambos chicos estaban callados, ambos se maldecían internamente… ¿por qué no podían decir un simple "hola, ¿como estás?"? Neji era serio y nunca…pero NUNCA creyó que iba a estar en esa situación, ¿un hyuuga nervioso y avergonzado?

Pero Shikamaru estaba igual, a el todo le daba igual, el siempre tenía cara de aburrimiento, pero ahora…EL no era él. Estaba nervioso, y esa situación era verdaderamente PROBLEMÁTICA, MUY PROBLEMÁTICA.

El silencio fue cortado por el mozo que se acerco a ellos y les dijo:

-¿quieren algo para comer o tomar?- los dos chicos lo miraron, tenía aproximadamente veinticinco años.

-Las dos cosas, humm, fideos con salsa y…para tomar.-Shikamaru trató de esconder su nerviosismo.- para tomar agua. Gracias.

-¿Y usted? –le preguntó el mozo a Neji.

-lo mismo que él.

-Ya les traigo la comida.-el chico se fue dejando nuevamente a Shikamaru y a Neji solos.

-Y…que, ¿qué cuentas?-preguntó Neji, la mirada la tenía perdida y sentía que miles de mariposas estaban en su panza, ¿que carajos le pasaba?

-Humm, nada…todo esta igual, ¿vos? ¿Cómo estás?-

-bien.

-que problemático.-se quejó Shikamaru, Neji sonrió, como el encantaba cuando el decía esa frase molesta para algunos,  pero hermosa para él.-Neji…me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decirte que te amo con toda…toda mi alma.-Shikamaru se empezó a poner rojo, no podía estar tranquilo toda su vida. Por lo menos, no con Neji. Mientras que a éste último le volvía a latir mil por hora el corazón, nunca creyó que Shikamaru diría esas palabras, y si las decía, ni en sus más remotos sueños se las decía a él.-el otro día te invité y aceptaste… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso soy correspondido?

Neji sabía perfectamente la respuesta, ¡claro que también lo amaba con toda el alma!

-Shika, yo también te amo con todo mi ser.-Ambos sonrieron, sobretodo Shikamaru...hace tiempo atrás no había tenido suerte con Temari, ahora todo lo contrario, ese chico también sentía lo mismo.

-Acércate…-le sugirió Shikamaru,  le costó un poco a Neji (estaban enfrentados) pero ya estaban cerca.- Yo…yo te quería decir algo, o mas bien dar algo…

Shikamaru se fue acercando lentamente a Neji, aún con color rojizo en la piel. Sus labios ya tenían contacto entre sí, pero rápidamente se separaron al oír los pasos del mozo… "maldito mozo" pensaron los dos chicos, pero aún así…esos segundos los habían disfrutado.

Después de unos minutos, ambos empezaron a hablar y a reír, como si la vergüenza nunca se hubiera adueñado de ello, de pronto Shikamaru le comunica a Neji con un tono de sorpresa: "¿aquellos no son…Sasuke y Naruto?"

-Si, me encontré a Naruto en el camino y me dijo que tenía una cita con Sasuke, pero…que casualidad de que halla sido en el mismo lugar. ¿No?-

-Mucha casualidad, pero, mejor no hablemos de ellos…hablemos de nosotros.-Shikamaru sonrió y Neji se sonrojó. Ambos se veían hermosos juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Sasuke y Naruto también se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, pero igual no les importó, Neji y Shikamaru estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarles atención.

La situación en la que se encontraba el uchiha y el uzumaki era un poco, solo un poco, distinta.

-Oye dobe.

-¡que no soy dobe Sasuke-teme!-se quejó el rubio. Pero…que lindo hablaba Sasuke y esos ojos, esos ojos negros lo incitaban a mirar más.

-¿por qué me miras tanto?- Sasuke se sonrojó  suavemente, nunca antes Naruto lo había mirado así, pero…le encantaba que SU rubio solamente tuviera ojos para él.

-Yo no te estoy mirando.-Naruto sonrió naturalmente.

-Como digas…baka.- Sasuke sonrió.

-¡que no me digas baka!-espetó el ojiazul de nuevo.

Sasuke tenía ganas de besarlo ahí mismo sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran, ¡por dios! Que lindo era Naruto…tenía ganas de comérselo a besos.

Los dos jóvenes se empezaron a mirar directamente a los ojos, no hacía falta preguntar "¿acaso sientes amor por mí?" porque sabían que se amaban mutuamente.

Pero, para arruinar la ocasión. El mozo que había atendido a Neji y Shikamaru también atendía a Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-

-en irte…por ejemplo.-dijo fríamente Sasuke, mientras que Naruto le sonrió al chico y le contesto:

-¡yo quiero ramen dattebayo!-sin sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro. El mozo sonrió también, Sasuke sintió celos… ¡quién se creía ese mozo para andar sonriendo a Naruto!

-Hmp.- Naruto lo miro con una gotita en al cabeza, así que prefirió elegir por él. Diciendo "el también quiere Ramen".

Ninguno se dirigía la palabra, Naruto se sentía mal…Sasuke estaba celoso, lo sabía porque lo conocía demasiado. Tenía ganas de que la tierra lo tragara, no se imaginaba que su cita sería así. Bajó la mirada.

Sasuke se percató de eso y se dio cuenta de que estaba arruinando algo que había planeado durante años.

-Naruto…me, ¿me perdonas? Soy un idiota, no quiero que este momento se arruine.- _"¿soy yo o Sasuke acaba de pedirme perdón? Dios, verdaderamente está enamorado de mi" _ Pensó Naruto al mismo tiempo que volvía a sonreír.

-claro Sasuke, oye… ¿estás seguro de que estás enamorado de mi? Porque no quiero sentirme mal despu…-Naruto fue callado por los dulces labios de Sasuke. El rubio no sabía cuando se había acercado Sasuke hasta él, pero lo único que quería hacer ahora era disfrutar.

Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron y Sasuke solo dijo:

-éste beso es mejor que el que nos dimos en la academia.-volvió a sonreír.

-oye teme, creo que tendría que traer una cámara de fotos…- Sasuke alzó una ceja, Naruto ¿era o se hacía? El le estaba diciendo cosas que nunca le había dicho a alguien y el otro le decía "creo que tendría que traer una cámara de fotos". Se había enamorado de un ser estúpido.- ¡no me mires así baka! lo digo para sacarte una foto cada vez que sonrías y tenerte siempre ami lado.- Naruto se puso rojo violentamente, mientras que Sasuke se repetía por dentro "retiro lo dicho de mi teme".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Espero que éste les guste, y sigo dándole las gracias a ****Sayuki****-Uchiha, ****que está al tanto de mi historia :B**


	7. La cita de Akemi

**¡Hola! Acá estoy con el séptimo cap. Gracias a todos los lectores de mi fic, les agradezco mucho. Y también a los que me dejan RR. Perdón por la tardanza, es que estuve a full con algunas cosas. Aparte me daba fiaca seguir con la historia y me dije "Paula, ¡termina este fic!" jaja, así que estoy acá.**

**¡Saludos!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_La casa de Akemi era grande, bastante espaciosa pero cómoda. Pero ella sabía que no tenía que encariñarse con ésta, porque seguramente se mudaría dentro de algunos meses o años, ¿quién lo sabía? Pero lo peor de todo era que los amigos que hacía no los volvía a ver nunca más. Por eso había adoptado esa personalidad tan festiva y graciosa, para esconder todo el dolor que tenía adentro…aunque no solo era la amistad y el hecho de mudarse cada dos por tres de lugar, tenía un secreto que le dolía…y muchísimo._

La cita de Akemi:

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama todavía dormida, tenía ganas de quedarse allí todo el día. Pero no podía…desgraciadamente no podía,  _"¡Esperen! Ahora que lo recuerdo hoy no es un día feo… ¡Tengo una cita con Gaara!" _ Sonrió para sí misma y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño.

Se lavó la cara y se peinó. No hizo mucho, bajo para comer el desayuno que no encontró. Pero si una nota de su madre que decía:

_Akemi:_

_Tuva una misión, así que no tuve tiempo de prepararte el desayuno. Espero que me perdones._

_Atte__: Mitusko-san _

La pelirroja soltó un bufido, no era buena para cocinar. Aunque tendría que hacer un esfuerzo ya que su estómago le pedía a gritos comida.  Justo cuando se iba a dirigir a la cocina tocaron la puerta, talvez era su madre que le traía le desayuno…talvez.

-¿hola?-tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz solar que se emitía desde afuera.

-…-

-¿Gaara?

-…-

-¿estás bien? Estás rojo.- Gaara no podía hablar, nunca pero nunca había visto una chica en esas condiciones.  Akemi se había olvidado de vestirse y solo traía puesto una remera corta apretada y un boxer (N/A: no son los que usan los hombres, hay unos que son para mujeres). El pelirrojo tragó seco, menos mal que sabía manejar "su cosa" sino la chica iba a pensar cualquier cosa, hasta que podía ser un pervertido y él no lo era.

-s…s…si

-¿Querés pasar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Gaara asintió y se dirigió al salón principal, observó la casa y todos sus detalles, era un poco mas chica que la suya, aunque claro…el era el kasekage y era muy obvio que su casa sería mas grande.  Dejó de pensar al oír la vos de la chica y sin saber porqué enrojeció al instante.

-Gaara…-Akemi sabía notó la sonrojes de Gaara. Pero se hizo la tonta y siguió conversando.

-…

-¿No tendrías que haber venido más tarde?

-si quieres me voy.- se cruzó de brazos y miró el techo mientras que la pecosa lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza. Ese chico era difícil.

-No quise decir eso, es solo que te esperaba más tarde. ¿Gaara?

-¿qué pasa?

-¿me llevarías a desayunar? Si quieres pago y…

-nada de eso. Te invito a desayunar y pago yo.-Recalcando el "yo".  La chica sonrió y lo besó en le mejilla como agradecimiento. Mientras que Gaara tocaba la mejilla besada, esa chica hacía que él sintiera cosas y hiciera cosas que nunca antes había hecho o había sentido antes.

Dos minutos después se veía a Akemi vestida con un vestido rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y el pelo recogido en una sola colita, con un mechón de cabello al costado de su rostro. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, no estaba linda…estaba hermosa.

Salieron de la casa, caminando en silencio hasta el restaurante que había comentado el ojiverde hace unos segundos atrás. Si cualquiera los hubiera visto, habrían tenido compasión de la chica, ya que Gaara no la miraba y ni la tomaba de la mano. Mientras que Akemi lo miraba siempre (hasta se había caído unas cuentas veces por no ver por donde iba).

Pero no era así, el chico la miraba cada vez que ella desviaba la mirada y se moría de ganas de tomarla de la mano y besarla, pero si alguien lo viera ¿qué haría? Perdería su dignidad… ¿o no?

-Gaara, ¿me harías un favor?-éste asintió.- ¿me tomarías de la mano?-Gaara se paró en seco, la tentación lo estaba matando. Se fijo por todos lados si había alguien, cuando comprobó que todo estuviera bien sonrió como lo suele hacer (una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro) y la tomo de la mano.

Por primera vez en la vida Akemi tubo ganas de quedarse así para siempre, de estar en silencio, de no tirársele enzima…de apreciar ese momento.

-Gaara…-la chica lo llamó rompiendo el silencio.

-¿qué pasa?

-yo te quiero mucho.-se acercó más a él, hasta sentirse protegida por el pecho de éste. El pelirrojo volvió a enrojecer violentamente, y paró de caminar.

-Yo también te quiero, y mucho.-se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, la quería besar pero…

-No, no me beses, aún no.-El ojiverde alzó una ceja un poco molesto.-Yo si quiero que me beses pero…

-¿pero…?-empezó a caminar mientras que la pelirroja lo seguía.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que sentís hacia mi? Por que, en realidad yo te amo Gaara. Yo quiero que me beses cuando puedas decirme "te amo".

-Akemi, yo si te amo.-Ambos se miraron, y Akemi todavía más. Gaara ya no tenía esa expresión de "nada" en la cara, se notaba amor, cariño y sobre todo felicidad.- entremos.

Akemi miro confundida a Gaara hasta que se dio cuenta de que enfrente suyo ya tenía el restaurante. Entró mirando todo con una sonrisa en el rostro,  el restaurante era muy lindo. Pero se quedó quieta y se agachó atrás de una mesa, haciendo que el pelirrojo también se agachara.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó éste

-¿No viste?

-¿qué cosa?-Gaara cada vez entendía menos.

-¡que coincidencia!-exclamó en susurros.- ¿No te diste cuenta? Sasuke y Naruto están acá, en su cita. Mientras que Neji y Shikamaru también están en lo suyo y…-la chica buscó para ver si había alguien mas…-¡Kankurou y Kiba también están! Significa que dentro de poco va a venir Shino, según lo que me dijo mi tío, para buscar a Kiba.

-Ósea que… ¿Vamos a estar todos acá?-También en susurros.

-Exacto, menos Iruka y Kakashi que su cita va a ser en la casa de éste último.

-Mucha coincidencia.-dijo el pelirrojo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No importa, vamos a levantarnos y hacemos como si nada.- Gaara le hizo caso aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de que lo vieran todos, y menos su hermano que le iba a chismosear todo a Temari.

Se levantaron como si nada, disimulando que habían estado agachados unos minutos. Y se dirigieron a una mesa donde se tenía la vista a todas las mesas, ya que lo que más le interesaba a Akemi era ver cuando su queridísimo primo estuviera allí.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- les preguntó el mozo (N/A: El mismo que atendió a los otros)

-claro, yo quiero ramen.- sonrió la pelirroja.

-lo mismo.-dijo Gaara. Al retirarse el mozo se quedaron en silencio. Una silenciosa pero hermosa situación.

**00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Si, es corto el cap. Pero lo pongo porque hace tiempo que no puse cap. Y no me gusta dejar por mucho tiempo, porque parece abandonado XD**


	8. La pregunta d Kiba, la rspuesta d shino

**¡Hola! Acá esta la conti . Espero que me hayan estrañado ¬¬ jaja. Como pueden ver todavía NO hice irukaxKakashi…en el próximo cap va a aver, se los prometo . ¿quieren que tenga lemon? Si la respuesta es SI avísenme en el RR, XD.  Igual nunca hice lemon así que necesito ayuda, así que envíenme como u msj vía fanfiction XD**

**Gracias :)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Gaara yo…te quería pedir perdón.-dijo Akemi con cara triste. El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco, nunca antes la había visto con esa cara. (Por lo menos el tiempo que había estado con ella y según Shino.)

-¿por qué me pides perdón?- le preguntó un poco confundido.

-Por no dejar que me besaras, seguramente estás molesto por eso.-

-Akemi…yo no estoy molesto con vos por eso. Aparte estoy buscando el lugar y momento preciso para besarte.- Gaara sonrió, pero no como lo suele hacer…una sonrisa parecida a la de Akemi. _"¿desde cuando sonrió así? Aunque creo saber la respuesta…desde que estoy con ella, desde que la conocí"_

-Gaara, te amo.- le hizo saber la pecosa un poco roja.

-Yo más.- Dijo éste en le mismo estado que la chica.

**Con Sasuke y Naruto:**

-Fafuke-dijo Naruto con Ramen en la boca.

-Naru no comas con la boca abierta… ¿qué pasa?-dijo éste.

-Etto, ¿me acabas de llamar Naru?-Naruto enrojecía a mas no poder. Mientras que Sasuke tenía muy claro porque lo llamo así: sabía que su rubio se pondría colorado y eso…le encantaba.

-¿acaso estas sordo Dobe? claro que te llame Naru…MI Naru-le volvió a decir. Naruto ya estaba como el cabello de Gaara.-pero… ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Ham, ¿viste?

-¿eh?

-que si viste a Gaara y a Akemi, ¡Están acá dattebayo! ¿Y lo viste a Gaara hace un minuto? –Sasuke interpretó mal las cosas y se sintió celoso, ¡siempre Gaara!, pero el rubio que conocía bastante a el pelinegro agregó rapidamente.- ¡estaba sonriendo dobe! A eso me refería… ¡el nunca sonríe! Bueno si lo hace, pero…como vos, solo una pequeeeeeeña sonrisita.- sonrió el portador del kiuuby.

-Tenés razón, entonces parece que no somos los únicos que encontraron el amor.-dijo Sasuke un poco sonrojado por la frase.

-je.-rió por lo bajo el rubio también sonrojado. Mientras tanto el portador del Sharingan se acercaba al otro chico con dulzura. Cuando terminó se acercársele, quedaron cara a cara…cerca uno del otro. El ojinegro aprovechó esa cercanía para empezar a besarlo, saboreando los labios del rubio. Y Naruto no se hizo esperar y empezó a hacer lo mismo y a los dos segundos ya jugaban con sus lenguas,…querían estar así para siempre. – Te…te amo sasu…Sasuke-teme.-dijo entre suspiros Naruto.

El pelinegro lo besó más apasionadamente haciéndole entender un "yo también".

**Con Shikamaru y Neji:**

Y como se había dicho antes, los chicos ya hablaban con toda naturalidad. Hablando, conociéndose, riendo…pero quedaron un tiempo en silencio al ver la escena de Naruto y Sasuke…bueno por lo menos Neji lo observaba. Shikamaru  aprovechaba el tiempo mirando a Neji.

-¿viste como se besan Sasuke y Naruto?-preguntó el ojiblanco medio sorprendido.

-…-Pero Shikamaru no respondió, solo miraba a su novio. Sus ojos, su rostro…sus labios cada vez lo tentaban más a besarlo, a tirársele enzima. _"maldita conciencia sucia" _pensó para si mismo Shikamaru. Toda la vida pensó que todo era problemático, todo menos sus preciadas nubes. Las chicas tanto como los chicos también lo eran…pero Neji, Neji era otra cosa. Neji se parecía a las nubes.

-Shi…Shikamaru.-lo llamó Neji totalmente rojo al ver como el morocho lo miraba detenidamente.

-¿ah?... ¡ah! perdón…que problemático.-dijo también sonrojado éste al saber que se había quedado viéndole. Pero aún no paraba de pensar en los labios de Neji. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta éste, hasta que quedaron cerca, tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban con los rostros de cada uno. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los que se estaban besando apasionadamente eran Shikamaru y el ojiblanco.

**Desde afuera:**

Un conjunto de muchachas miraban emocionadas el beso entre Sasuke con Naruto y Shikamaru con Neji.

-¡kyaa! Que lindos.-decía una pelirrosa.

-A mí me da no se que Sakura, pero…¡no sabía que Shikamaru besaba así!-decía Temari.

-Júm, ya pasó tu tiempo con Shikamaru, ¡así que no te enamores de él!-dijo molesta Ino. Se acordaba a la perfección cuando por primera vez vio llorar a Shikamaru y con una angustia rara en él, y todo por la culpa de Temari… _"la vi besándose con otro, y yo… ¡yo que la amaba!" _esas palabras le había dicho Shikamaru a Ino hace tres años.

-¡fui una estúpida! Lo sé…pero él no me tomaba en cuenta. Y…no quería que me dejase.-

-¿qué quieres decir?-le preguntó TenTen a la chica de la arena.

-que yo sabía perfectamente que Shikamaru era del otro bando. Y que tarde o temprano íbamos a terminar mal, así que para no pasar por esa situación tuve que hacer "eso". Fui una estúpida, lose…pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Ya…ya no hable…hablemos de es…eso, me…mejor vamos a espe…esperar hasta que ven…venga Shino-kun-dijo Hinata tratando de olvidar el tema de Shikamaru y Temari.

-tienes razón Hinata, esperemos aver que pasa… ¡quién iba a decir que Shino Aburame era gay!-dijo Ino a punto de reírse (aunque no lo hizo por las miradas asesinas de sus amigas).

**Con kankurou y Kiba.**

Los dos chicos se estaban llevando bastante bien, como si se hubieran conocido desde chicos…pero aún así, Kiba nunca lo iba a poder ver como un novio. En síntesis, el NUNCA se iba a enamorar de alguien que no sea Shino Aburame.

Pero por otra parte, Kankurou trataba de besar a Kiba pero él Inuzuka de lo impedía.

-Kiba… ¿por qué no quieres que te bese?-Kiba se sobresaltó… ¿le diría el por qué?

-Yo etto…-tartamudeó el menor.

-Kiba, mientras hablábamos acá nos empezamos a llevar bien, hasta parece que nos conocemos desde hace años. No te voy a obligar que me digas nada pero… podes contar con migo para lo que sea.-Kiba pensó, la verdad es que sentía que con kankurou podía hablar las cosas sin tener miedo de nada. Así que aprovechó el momento y desahogó.

-Gracias. Yo no te quiero besar porque…no puedo sacarme a Shino de la cabeza, lo amo con toda el alma. Y aunque el no me da pelota y solo sea su amigo no puedo…no puedo olvidarlo.

-Kiba… solo va a ser una sugerencia, pero…bésame, si lo haces y sentís algo ¿saldrías con migo aunque sea semana para ver como van las cosas? Solo una semana…- El Inuzuka lo miro mientras pensaba lo más pronto posible que contestar. Pero… ¡con Shino nunca tendría oportunidad! El Aburame era serio, recto, y nunca pero NUNCA saldría con un chico, NUNCA. Pero como había oído una vez "el tren de la felicidad pasa una vez en la vida", y esta era su oportunidad.

-Entonces…acepto.-sonrió el chico.

-Entonces…nunca te vas a arrepentir.- El marionetista se fue acercando hasta el éste, hasta quedar frente a frente. El dueño de Akamaru solo se ponía rojo y se dejaba llevar por la situación.

-¡¡Kiba!!-Ese grito hizo que todos los presentes miraran hacia Kiba y luego hacia la persona que había gritado su nombre.

-Shino…-susurro el Inuzuka.

**En la mesa de Gaara y Akemi.**

-¡¡Yo sabía que iba a venir!!-gritó emocionada Akemi.

-¿Con quién crees qué se va a quedar Kiba?-le preguntó Gaara a la chica.

-Con mi primo, es más que obvio.-dijo muy segura la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero…- A Akemi le salio una pequeña gotita en la cabeza, _"este chico es un poco pesimista."_ Pensó.

**Con Kankurou, Kiba y Shino:**

-Kiba, por favor no lo beses.-dijo al Aburame. Kiba lo miro y sintió que su corazón daba a mil por hora, pero… ¿por qué Shino tenía que decir las cosas tan serio? ¿Acaso no tenía sentimientos? Bueno…los tenía pero, ¡por qué no los podía demostrar! Aunque sea con él… ¿¡Por qué no!?

-¿Y por qué no?, ¿te gusta Kiba?-Preguntó el hermano mayor de Gaara a Shino con molestia.

-Si me gusta.-Aún su voz seguía siendo neutra. _"Ya se que es la forma de ser de Shino pero… ¡que por una vez en su vida su tono de voz sea diferente!" _pensaba el Inuzuka.

-¡No parece!-gritó Kankurou, según había escuchado de su amado: "_…Y aunque el no me da pelota y solo sea su amigo no puedo…no puedo olvidarlo." _Él amaba a Kiba y no iba a permitir que ese bicho raro maltratara a la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

-Basta.-dijo para calmar un poco a Kankurou y para que no hubiera ninguna pelea.

-Kiba…-lo llamó el Aburame, pero éste hizo oídos sordos y habló.

-No, Shino yo te amo pero si estás con migo… ¿serías capaz de demostrar tus sentimientos?-Shino se quedó como piedra, no sabía que responder. Él había sido criado para no demostrar sus sentimientos, desde chico fue: callado, misterioso, serio entre muchas cosas que no caracterizaban a su edad.

-Eso me temía…-dijo Kiba al ver que Shino no hablaba.-Shino yo te amo pero…hasta que no puedas responder esa pregunta no quiero estar con vos. Digo esto porque no quiero sufrir…-A Kiba se le partía el alma en dos, quería estar con Shino pero no sabía como sería la relación. El Aburame, por su parte, solo se quedó ahí parado sin saber que decir ni hacer, esa pregunta lo había dejado desprevenido.

**Con Shikamaru y Neji:**

-¡Qué problemático!-gritó Shikamaru desde un lugar del restaurante. Ante eso, los presentes lo miraron de forma sumamente asesina al chico (cosa que no le importó).

Cuando todos sacaron la vista de Shikamaru, Neji le preguntó un poco dudoso:

-Shi…Shikamaru, si estuvieras en la posición de Shino, ¿qué harías? Es decir… ¿demostrarías tus sentimientos para estar con migo?

-No…-Neji se quedó estático y sintió como algo se le rompía dentro Sullo…- Neji… dije que no porque yo no soy como Shino. Aparte… yo siempre mostraría mis sentimientos ante vos… porque te amo.-El oijiblanco sintió como si sus mejillas ardieran, Shikamaru podía ser tan romántico y tierno a la vez. _"Te amo Shikamaru Nara… Te amo". _

**Devuelta con Kankurou, Kiba Y Shino.**

-Entonces… ¿saldrías con migo solo una semana?-Preguntó Kankurou con un brillo en los ojos.

-Yo… Perdoname Kankurou, pero ni con vos ni con Shino.-Kiba se levanto para irse y al pasar al lado de Shino le susurro _"Te amo… pero no se si verdaderamente sentís lo mismo hacia mi" _Se miraron unos segundos y el Inuzuka siguió su camino; pero Shino notó algo en la mirada de éste… estaba triste, muy triste.

Kiba salió del restaurante y seguido de él salió Shino. Mientras que Kankurou solo se quedó ahí sentado, estaba enamorado de Kiba pero… aunque quisiera negarlo, El Inuzuka fue y siempre va a hacer propiedad del Aburame.

**Afuera del Restaurante.**

-Kiba…-lo llamó el Aburame.

-¿qué quieres?-Se fue acercando hacia su amado y le dijo frente a él.

-Con respecto a la pregunta: Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que estés con migo… aún demostrar mis sentimientos, porque te amo mi cachorro.- Kiba se puso como un tomate al escuchar esas palabras, y más al ver que Shino estaba frente suyo. Sonrió. Después de todo… Shino tiene sentimientos, ¿no?

**Desde Adentro:**

Todos los presentes (Naruto; Sasuke; Akemi; Gaara; Neji; Shikamaru; El Mozo; Kankurou y las chicas, que se habían metido adentro del lugar para ver todo con mas detalles, espiaban atentamente a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban afuera.)

-¡No sabía que Shino amara tanto a Kiba, dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto.

-¿Por qué decís eso Naruto?-le preguntó Neji.

-Por que no creo que para un Aburame sea fácil demostrar sus sentimientos, aunque…Akemi es una excepción, ¿o no?

-Tenés razón, todos los del clan son así de fríos… Mi primo ama mucho a Kiba, hasta daría la vida por él.-Dijo Akemi con su típica sonrisa.

-Que lindos se ven, no conocía esa parte de Shino.- comentó TenTen con corazones en los ojos.

-Ami me da miedo verlo así.- Confesaba Sasuke todo verde.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Y como dije antes, para los que se preguntan "¿Y donde está el KakashizIruka?" en el proximo cap van aparecer (mientras pasaba lo de Shino y Kiba, Kakashi y Iruka estaban a solas en la casa del Hatake) jaja, no se pierdan del proximo cap XD**


	9. pruebas

**Título del capítulo:** Pruebas.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Kya! Después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta ^^, el capítulo en sí es corto pero… es que había dejado abandonado este fic u.u y me prometí que NO lo iba a dejar a la deriva ¬¬ así que espero que les guste x3

**Resumen del cap: **Shino le muestra algunas de las pruebas a Kiba después de verlo en boxer xD (horrible resumen, pero bue) ah… a Shino en una parte lo hize un poco pervertido muahahaha! :B

**MèèGüstááElShììnööxKììbbáá**

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Inuzuka empezaron a tocar la puerta y ya que Hana era la única que estaba despierta (porque parecía que Kiba no se levantaría ni por casualidad) fué a abrir, y al hacerlo se encontró con…

-Etto, ¿tú eres…?- preguntó la chica Inuzuka.

-Shino Aburame, compañero de equipo de Kiba.-contestó con la voz fría de siempre. Hana miró al techo tratando de recordar, mientras que el Aburame la miraba con una ceja levantada. Después de unos 10 segundos de tratar de recordar, la castaña sonrió con perversión y pensó "_con que éste es el chico que le gusta a mi otötö"_. Rió mientras Shino la miraba con una venita en la cabeza.-Etto, puedes pasar, Kiba se encuentra arriba.- "_si supiera que mi hermanito está durmiendo en boxers destapado"._

El domador de insectos pasó tratando de esquivar la cantidad de perros que lo olfateaban. Una vez que llegó a la habitación de Kiba la abrió y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba encontrar: al muchacho dormido pero en boxers (negros por si les interesa Jaja). Se quedó como piedra observando el cuerpo de su amado, Kiba era muy…

-"_diablos, ya soy un pervertido."_-pensó para si mismo al ver como un poco de sangre caía de su nariz.

-¿eh? ¿S…Shino? ¡Shino!- Aquella voz era del Inuzuka, que se había despertado al sentir el aroma inconfundible de su único amor.- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-mientras trataba de buscar algo para taparse.

-Y… Yo quería conversar con vos.- le contestó sin desaparecer la tonalidad fría que tanto odiaba Kiba.

-Mmm… ven.- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba un lugar en la cama al lado de él.

Shino se dirigió hasta donde le indicaba Kiba, y aunque no pareciera, estaba nervioso por el hecho de tenerlo a medio vestir a solo unos centímetros.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-le preguntó el Inuzuka a su amigo.

-Vos me dijiste que íbamos a ser novios si yo demostraba mis sentimientos ¿no?-Kiba asintió.- Bueno, en primer lugar hablé con mi papá al respecto…-el que estaba escuchando se puso más pálido como un papel, siempre creyó que el padre de Shino era la persona más dura y fría de Konoha; al notar esto, Shino lo tranquilizó diciéndole.- y no me dijo nada malo, hasta me enteré que el también es homosexual.-mientras unas cuentas gotitas aparecían en su cabeza.

-Tu papá es homosexual.- se decía para sí mismo Kiba y a los dos segundos empezó a reir.

-Por si no sabías es mi padre del que te estás riendo.-dijo un poco molesto.

-¿eh? Gomen, pero que bueno que lo sepa… mi hermana también está al tanto. Hasta me pidió varias veces que te bese.-le confesó tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza.

-¿Y tu madre?

-No creo que ella esté de acuerdo.-le respondió triste, Shino le acarició la mejilla a su amado haciendo que éste se sonrojara y después le dijo: -pero si llegas a superar las pruebas voy a hacer lo imposible para estar juntos, te lo juro.-

Y lo que menos se esperaba Kiba en ese momento era que el domador de insectos le agarrara el mentón y lo atrajera para sí mismo, mientras le decía:

-con respecto las pruebas, acá va la primera.- y dicho esto, apoyó sus labios en los del Inuzuka; hasta que se separaron por la culpa de Shino que le dijo.-Habrá muchas pruebas más que separaré… no seas impaciente.- al ver como Kiba hacía puchero por que se habían separado ¡quería que Shino lo besara siempre!

Después de hablar un rato acerca de sus planes, y de hacer reír a Kiba, ambos bajaron para dar una vuelta. Cuando Hana los vio les advirtió en forma de burla.

-Nada de hacer cosas prohibidas ¿eh? ¡Apenas tienen 15! Jajaja.-mientras limpiaba la casa. El menor de los Inuzuka se puso más rojo que un tomate y le gritó.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces oneesan!-

-Hai, Hai… solo diviértanse. Ah Kiba, mamá llegará en unas horas. Así que cuidado.-le advertía a su hermano menor mientras le sonreía.

Una vez que ambos salieron de la casa, se pusieron a hablar nuevamente, Kiba no podía creerlo: ¡Shino hablaba más de lo normal!, estaba seguro de que el Aburame si lo amaba de verdad sino… ¿para qué tomarse tantas molestias?

-¡Holaaa!- se escuchaba gritar a Akemi, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con Gaara.

-Hola.-saludó el pelirrojo

-Etto, ¿y ya están de novios?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Aún no.-le contestó Shino.

-Waaa… Shino, ¿no podrías ser un poco más conversador? Onegai.-le suplicaba su prima mientras una venita aparecía un su frente.-

Pero un ruido, hizo que los cuatro se dieran vuelta, para encontrarse a Iruka-sensei y a Kakashi-sensei: definitivamente se dejaba en claro que el Umino estaba siendo acosado por el Hatake.

-¡Kakashi! Compórtate, m… mira hay… hay menores.-

-No me importa.-

-¡Pero ami sí!- y ante todo esto, los chicos miraban la situación con una gran gota en su cabeza.

-Etto, no hay problema Iruka-sensei, si quieres nos corremos.-le sugirió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Akemi, no ayudas mucho.-le contestó Gaara.-Bueno, no voy a dejar que mi nov…-se quedó callado mientras su rostro se iba poniendo del mismo color que su cabello.

-¿Novia?-le preguntó le ojiverde llena de emoción.- ¿Soy tu novia Gaara-kun?

-B… Bueno, s… si tu… tu quieres.- "_¡diablos! Desde cuando estoy tan nervioso" _pensaba sonrojado.

-¡Kyaa!-mientras lo abrazaba.

-Je.-rió nervioso éste.- bueno, como decía…-tratando de poner su postura igual que la de antes.- no voy a dejar que mi novia vea estas cosas.-y dicho esto la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar lejos de esa manga de senseis pervertidos.

Kiba por su parte, al ver la escena de los dos pelirrojos, tuvo deseos de que aquello le pasara a él.

-Kiba…-lo llamó Shino despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?

-Yo tampoco voy a dejar que veas esto.- y como si le hubiera leído la mente, lo agarró de la mano llevándolo por el mismo camino de Gaara y Akemi.

-_Sh_… _Shino_.-susurró con una sonrisa. El nombrado sonrió, no iba a dejar que Kiba se separara de él nunca.

**MèèGüstááElShììnööxKììbbáá**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n gomen por tardar tanto ^^U**


	10. Uke y seme

**HII~** **¿Cómo han estadoooooooooooooo? Espero que bien, bueno… lo acabo de terminar ahora :DD gracias por sus reviews me gustaron ^^, perdonen por tardar, es que iba a ser lemon de Kakashi e Iruka xD pero se me hizo… raro o.O asi que mejor no :B**

**Espero que les guste :DD**

**Na** **Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Yeaah… you are the music in me…**

Cuando Shino y Kiba se juntaron con Gaara y Akemi, que habían estado a un paso más apresurado, se les acerco a los cuatro Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola Dattebayo!-los saludó.

-Hola.-devolvieron los saludos los cuatro al unísono.

-Etto, me preguntaba si no querían venir a mi casa, bueno a la casa de Sasuke.-ya que vivían juntos.- hoy a las ocho de la noche, va a haber una fiesta.-

-¡Yo si quiero ir!-dijo Kiba entusiasmado.- ¿Quieres ir Shino?

-No hay problema.-respondió este.

-Yo si.-dijo Akemi, pero al mismo tiempo que ella dijo eso, Gaara dijo lo contrario.- ¿No quieres ir?

-No me apetec…-pero no pudo terminar, Akemi lo miraba con ojos cristalizados, no se le podía negar… y menos a ella.

-A Akemi le encantan las fiestas.-le aclaró el Aburame.

-Mmm..., está bien… ¡pero solo por ti!-dijo con un poco de molestia en la voz.

-Va a ser divertido, tranquilo…-

Estuvieron platicando un poco más los cinco adolescentes, hasta las seis de la tarde… ya que Naruto tenía veintisiete llamadas perdidas de Sasuke y varios mensajes que decían "Tenemos que preparar la fiesta, ven acá dobe". Así que se despidió de sus amigos, y estos hicieron lo mismo retirándose para dirigirse cada uno a su casa.

-

Ya eran las siete y media, y en la calle se podía ver a una pelirroja muy feliz tomada de la mano con el kazekage de Suna.

-¡Gaara! ¡Akemi!-los saludó Temari desde atrás.

-¡Hola!-le devolvió el saludo la ojiverde.

-¿ustedes también se dirigen a la fiesta?

-Si, va a ser muy divertido.-le respondió.

-Oye Gaara… ¿A ti te gustan las fiestas?-le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa de lado.

-No.-le respondió sin dar muchas vueltas, mientras la pelirroja y Temari lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Y para que diablos vas si no te gustan?-le preguntó.

-No la voy a dejar sola.-respondió un poco sonrojado.

-Jeje, ¿y ya son novios?-mientras lo miraba picaronamente

-Tenemos que irnos, se nos va a ser tarde.-le respondió el pelirrojo, sin dejar contestar a su novia, mientras la agarraba de la mano y la llevaba rápidamente lejos de su hermana.

-_Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que mi hermano se enamorara.-_susurró feliz la kunoichi.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, notaron que ya habían llegado todos (incluso Temari, porque Gaara sin darse cuenta, se fue por otro camino con total perder de vista a su "queridísima" hermana). Cuando las chicas vieron a Akemi la saludaron y le hicieron un gesto haciéndole entender que se juntara con ellas, y en un pestañeo, Gaara se encontraba solo y con un gotearon en la cabeza.

-¡Gaara! ¡Ven!- lo llamó su hermano, Kankurou.

Mientras tanto, las chicas hablaban de lo raro que estaban los hombres y cuando terminaron de hablar de aquello, empezaron a hablar de quien era seme y quien uke.

-Para mi Sasuke-kun es el seme.-dijo riendo Sakura.

-¡Es más que obvio frentona! Con el carácter que tiene Sasuke-kun.-y a ambas los ojos se les transformaron en corazones.

-¿Y con Shikamaru y Neji que piensan?-preguntó divertida Temari.

-Mmm...… Shikamaru seme y Neji uke.-todas las chicas reían, mientras miraban a los chicos, y éstos la miraban con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos estarán diciendo de nosotros?-preguntó Kiba.

-Qué problemáticas.-dijo cansado Shikamaru.

-Vamos a preguntarles.-sugirió Neji. Y se dirigieron hasta donde estaban las chicas, éstas los miraron y empezaron a reir, agarrándose de la panza.

-¡que les pasa!-preguntó alterado Kankurou.

Akemi trató de recuperar la cordura, y apuntando hacia Shikamaru dijo:

-Seme.-ahora cambió y apuntó a Neji.-uke

Las chicas empezaron a reír, ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que era uke y seme. Así que Ino hizo lo mismo que Akemi, apuntó a Sasuke y le dijo:

-Seme.-y mirando a Naruto, mientras lo apuntaba, volvió a hablar diciendo.-uke

Las chicas lloraban de la gracia, no solo porque los chicos no tenían ni idea de aquello, sino que la cara de éstos no tenía precio.

-¿Y entre Shino y Kiba?-preguntó una.

-¡hey! ¿Yo qué?-dijo el Inuzuka.

-Mmm… K…Kiba es U…Uke y S…Shino s…seme.- dijo le dulce Hinata riendo por lo bajo, mientras las demás demostraban su risa.

-¡¿pero qué diablos es Uke y Seme?!-preguntó enojado Sasuke.

-Vamos, vamos… no se enojen.-Los tranquilizó Temari mientras se limpiaba una lágrima, producto de la risa.-Seme y uke se utiliza en las relaciones homosexuales, Seme es la persona que domina la relación. Mientras que Uke es la persona que recibe…-los chicos no entendían.- si serán estúpidos, para que entiendan, Seme es el que hace de nene y uke el que hace de nena ¬¬

-¿Yo… yo soy uke?-se decía para sí mismo Kiba, ¡el siempre era el líder! Siempre había querido serlo…-Soy uke…-volvió a repetirse, mientras que los demás lo miraban.-¡Yo no voy a cocinar! Odio hacer mi pieza… no puedo hacer el labor de una chica… yo no soy una chica.

-Ya se volvió loco.-decía Neji mientras que se pegaba con la mano en la frente.

-Y todo por su culpa ¬¬-les acusó el Uchiha. Todos se miraron, hasta que Neji dijo:

-¿Y TenTen?-supuestamente su amiga dijo que iba a ir a la fiesta. Aunque él no estaba seguro, él día que se puso de novio con "el chico problemático" la había visto llorar y hace un día se le había tirado en los brazos y le había dicho miles de cosas hermosas… pero a él no le gustaba. Y le dolía, le dolía demasiado que su amiga, su compañera de equipo estuviera mal por su culpa.

-¿Escuchan eso?-les preguntó Akemi.-es… un llanto, alguien está llorando.

**Na** **Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Yeaah… you are the music in me…**

**Espero que les haya gustadoo, me voy a poner a hacer unos fics de Harry potter xDDD besos**


	11. El sueño de Gaara

**Creo que este capítulo me salió largo ^^, pero así es mejor… ya sé cuantos capítulos van a ser. Sin contar este serían unos… dos contando el epílogo. Bueno, ATENCIÓN  este capítulo va a tener lemon. Así que nose ^^, igual no va a ser mucho pero bué :P **

**También va a ver partes chibis, así que imagínense a los personajes como chibis *---***

**I•Kissed•The•Girl•I•Kissed•The•Girl•I•Kissed•The•Girl•**

Neji utilizó su byakugan para ver de donde provenía aquel sollozo y cuando vio que era TenTen la que estaba llorando no dudó en subir e ir con ella, pero antes de que los demás los siguieran, les dijo:

-Tengo que hablar con ella a solas.-y dicho esto subió las escaleras (TenTen estaba en el segundo piso de la mansión Uchiha, se encontraba en el baño).

Una vez allí toco la puerta, le dolía inmensamente en el corazón ver a su amiga de toda su vida en aquel estado deprimente. Recordaba perfectamente cuando la había ido a visitar…

_**Flash Back**_

_Se veía caminar por las calles de Konoha a un molesto Neji "¡Por la culpa de TenTen no hemos tenido entrenamiento!" apretó los puños fuertemente, estaba muy enfurecido "**Si no viene TenTen no hay entrenamiento**, estúpido Guy-sensei… ¿cómo que no puede haber entrenamiento?" Paró de golpe, respiró profundo tratando calmarse… era inútil ¡nada lo iba a calmar!_

_-Tienes que comer TenTen…-escuchó el ojiblanco a metros de su izquierda._

_Él no era curioso, no se metía en la vida de los demás… pero al escuchar el nombre **TenTen **se aproximo hasta donde provenían aquellas voces. Sin hacer ruido, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos mientras se sentaba en cunclillas. Desde allí podía oír claramente la conversación_

_-Encontrarás miles de chicos atractivos, buenos y con muchas cualidades más. Deja de pensar en Neji, él es un idiota.- En otro momento se hubiera sentido ofendido, pero en esta ocasión guardo la calma._

_-Ya no me interesa nada.- abrió bien los ojos, estaba atónito, la voz le pertenecía a TenTen… ¿le pertenecía a ésta? El portador del byakugan nunca había escuchado palabras semejantes de aquella chica, siempre era activa y muy positiva._

_-Vamos, por lo menos da un bocado ¿quieres morir? Onegai TenTen… ¡come! Estás muy flaca…-Neji tragó seco y se sentó sin hacer ruido, empezó a procesar toda la información… aunque no del todo, la conversación seguía._

_-Yo sabía que no le gustaba a Neji, ¡lo sabía! Pero… tenía la mínima esperanza que algún día si le gustaría. Ahora está todo perdido… ¡ni siquiera le gustan las… las chicas! El nunca me querrá.-la castaña no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar y abrazó a una de las chicas que estaba consolándola… mientras lloraba en su hombro._

_-El es un idiota, ¡por su culpa has dejado de comer! Tu piel está muy pálida y un poco más estarás transparente.- mientras acariciaba el pelo de la "victima"._

_¿TenTen había dejado de comer por lo depresiva que estaba? Y todo era por su culpa… o talvez no, pero… en ese momento Neji se sintió terriblemente mal. La tendría que haber tratado bien, ¡por lo menos le tendría que haber regalado una sonrisa! Pero no, su maldita frialdad empeoraba las cosas._

_No aguanto estar ahí escondido y salió parándose en frente de las chicas que lo miraban con asombro y más la pobre de TenTen._

_-¿Es verdad lo que acabo de oír? ¿Has dejado de comer?-le preguntó el ojiblanco a la castaña._

_Ella no sabía donde meterse, le daba mucha vergüenza que Neji la viera en aquel estado deprimente. _

_-Déjenme a solas con… con él.-le pidió amablemente la castaña con una sonrisa a sus amigas. Ellas miraron con desconfianza al ojiblanco, pero respetaron la decisión de su amiga y se fueron dejándolos solos._

_-TenTen, ¿Por qu…?-Neji había sido callado por la chica, que había apoyado su dedo índice en sus labios. La castaña se fue acercando lentamente al chico, hasta que quedaron extremadamente cerca…_

_-Shhh… ya sé que no te gusto, que me odias, que soy una molestia, que soy fea… pero… déjame disfrutar esto, onegai Neji.-mientras unía sus labios y abrazaba a Neji por el cuello._

_En otros momentos la hubiera empujado violentamente haciéndole daño, sin importarle el estado de su compañera. Pero en aquella situación, cerró los ojos. Sabía perfectamente que TenTen estaba muy lastimada, pero si ese beso la hacía feliz él se iba a dejar llevar. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba en aquello, unas imágenes de Shikamaru aparecieron en su cabeza, y se separo lentamente de su amiga._

_-Lo siento, pero…-_

_-Si, lo sé… Shikamaru.-sonrió tristemente, mientras se soltaba de él.- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me quieres Neji?! Serías el chico más feliz del mundo con migo…-_

_-Perdóname, pero… no sería lo mismo._

_**End Flash**_

**-**Y… Ya salgo.-respondió entre sollozos la castaña sin saber quién era la persona que se encontraba del otro lado. Abrió la puerta mirando para abajo, pero al alzar la vista se quedó muda, petrificada, no sabía que hacer.-_Neji._-susurró.

Él acarició su mejilla mientras limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba en aquel sector que acariciaba. Le sonrió. **La abrazó.**

-¿Q… qué estás haciendo?-preguntó sonrojada al máximo.

-No quiero verte llorar, eres mi **mejor **amiga. **Nunca **te odié y **siempre** te voy a querer, ¿Escuchaste? – mientras acariciaba el cabello que en esos momentos traía suelto.-No te voy a mentir, me sigue gustando Shikamaru y siempre me va a gustar. Gomen… pero aún así, sé que vas a conseguir el hombre indicado tarde o temprano. Y aunque no me gustes, eres una de las mejores personas que eh conocido y nunca te voy a olvidar.

TenTen sonrió mientras se apegaba al cuerpo de Neji, el saber que él nunca la podría amar la lastimaba. Pero aquellas palabras que había dicho habían sanado su corazón.

-_Se ven muy lindos juntos…-_susurró una voz.

_-Calla Sakura, que Shikamaru se va aponer celoso._-susurró otra voz una voz burlona.

_-¡Cállate Ino! Yo no estoy celoso._-respondió en susurro otra voz.

-Salgan que ya los vimos.-dijo el Hyuuga y la ojimarrón al mismo tiempo mientras les salía una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Menos mal que se separaron Dattebayo! Shikamaru ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-mentía Naruto.

-¡Que no baka!-le contestó harto el Nara.-que problemáticos son todos ustedes. Me parece bastante bien que hayan hablado.

Todos sonrieron, Kiba se le acercó a TenTen y le dijo al mismo tiempo que palmeaba el hombro de la chica.

-Etto TenTen, eres una chica muy linda. Encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor que Neji.-Mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Gracias Kiba.-le respondió esta sonrojada.

-Kiba, suelta a TenTen que mi primo se va a poner celoso.-decía de broma, aunque…

_**Parte Chibi**_

-Ven con migo.- decía un "chibi Shino" agarrando a Kiba de la capucha, arrastrándolo.

-¡Waaaa!-decía el Inuzuka pataleando.

Todos los presentes torcieron la cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras una gotita aparecía en su cabeza.

_**Fin Parte chibi**_

Después de la situación de Neji y TenTen, la fiesta transcurrió sin más líos mientras hablaban amigablemente chicos y chicas mezcladas y de vez en cuando Sakura e Ino se le aparecían a Kiba a su lado mirándolo sádicamente susurrándole al oído "_uke"_ haciendo que se le pararan los pelos de punta.

Al terminar, todos se despidieron dándole las gracias a Naruto y Sasuke por invitarlos.

Una vez afuera…

-¡Adiós Gaara!- se despedía Akemi mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

-A… Adiós.-le respondía el pelirrojo sonrojado.

Pero no eran los únicos que se estaban despidiendo, Shino y Kiba también lo hacían:

-Etto… Shino.-

-¿Qué pasa Kiba?

-¿Eres celoso?- Shino sonrió y se le acercó peligrosamente al Inuzuka, y le susurró:

-_Claro que si, eres de mi propiedad.-_ el castaño se sonrojó mientras sentía como miles de chipitas se apoderaban de su cuerpo.-Kiba…

-S…s….¿si?

-mírame…-le hizo caso al domador de insectos, y apenas levantó la vista Shino agarró su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó. Kiba tenía miles de ganas de de pedirle por favor que fuera su novio pero, ¿si era solo por ahora? ¿si cuando fueran novios no le prestara atención y lo tratara indiferente?

-Ejem…-los llamó una voz divertida, que no era ni más ni menos que de Akemi.

Ambos muchachos se separaron, el Inuzuka rojo hasta las orejas y el Aburame en las mismas condiciones nada más que no tanto como Kiba.

-Ya vámonos tórtolos, mi madre debe estar preocupada.-

Y en treinta minutos ya se habían ido todos y los hermanos de la arena no eran una excepción. El camino fue silencioso, siempre lo era… no hablaban mucho o mejor dicho: ni siquiera hablaban. Aunque Gaara había cambiado bastante, aún no compartía esa amistad hacia sus hermanos. Cuando llegaron a su casa se fueron a dormir, estaban muy agotados.

Temari se fue a su habitación mientras que Kankurou y el pelirrojo se fueron a la suya.

Ambos chicos se acostaron en boxers, aunque Suna y Konoha eran muy diferentes… en ese instante el calor se hacia insoportable, por tal motivo los dos hermanos se habían acostado en esas condiciones (y creo que no hace falta agregar que de durmieron destapados).

Cuando el ojiverde concilió el sueño, empezó a soñar algo que nunca antes había soñado y creyó nunca poder soñar…

_**Sueño de Sabaku no Gaara.**_

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?" _se preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras miraba a todos lados.

Se encontraba parado en una habitación, oía el ruido de agua corriendo. Se aproximo hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con que provenía del baño, giro el pomo de la puerta y vio que la que se estaba bañando era Akemi. Se sonrojó al ver que la puerta que separaba la tina del resto del bañó era de vidrio por lo que se transparentaba todo.

Miro detenidamente el cuerpo bien formado de la chica (la pelirroja estaba parada), veía como las gotas de agua caían por su pecho, entonces sintió como si algo le apretara el pantalón.

"_Ya me convertí en un pervertido… maldito Kankurou" _ lo que le apretaba era su miembro que estaba casi erecto. Él era un chico y como todo chico se excitaba… él no iba a ser la excepción. Así que fue sacándose la ropa, hasta quedar desnudo; sabía que la ojiverde tenía apenas catorce años, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era un sueño: no le hacía mal a nadie.

Fue corriendo la puerta de vidrio y se metió con ella.

-¿Gaara?-preguntó sonrojada por el calor y por ver a su novio desnudo.

-…- no respondió, se acercó más de la cuenta y le habló al oído.-quiero que seas mía.

-G… Gaara.-gimió al sentir los labios del chico besarle el cuello.

El pelirrojo apoyó sus manos en los pechos de Akemi y los masajeaba haciéndola gemir más alto, pero no solo los tocó… empezó a succionar los pezones de la chica.

-Mmm…-le daba vergüenza gemir, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Gaara estuvo un rato haciéndole aquello a la pelirroja, hasta que retiró sus manos de allí y fue bajando hasta la zona íntima de la pelirroja, lamió aquella zona mientras sonreía maliciosamente al escuchar los gemidos y al ver como Akemi se movía para que éste aumentara la velocidad. Dejó de hacerlo y subió su rostro hasta quedar a igual altura y mientras la besaba la sacaba de la ducha hasta posarla en la cama.

-Espero que no te importe que esté arriba.-le siguió diciendo al oído con una sonrisa malévola.

-N… no.-respondió con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada.

Empezó a morderle la oreja al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano derecha y acariciaba la vagina de la chica.

-Gaara, haz… hazme tuya, onegai.

-Grítalo.

-…- le daba mucha vergüenza aquello.

-Quiero que grites…

-¡Hazme tuya!-mientras estrujaba las sábanas.

El ojiverde no se hizo rogar y empezó a meter sus dedos en la zona privada de la chica.

-Me duele.-le hizo saber ella.

-Shhh… disfruta.

Sacó poco a poco sus dedos y los sustituyó por su miembro y empezó a envestirla.

-más… más rápido.-

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oigo…

-¡Más rápido!

-Todavía no te escuchó.

-¡más rápido Gaara!- él tampoco aguantaba mucho más y empezó a envestirla violentamente.-Mm…-estrujaba las sábanas con más fuerza.

Cuando se cansó de aquella posición la obligó a darse vuelta y ponerla en cuatro patas mientras él le metía su masculinidad adentro.

-Me… me corro.- decía mientras se corría dentro de la chica, pero igual a ella no parecía importarle.

Sacó su miembro de adentro de ella, quería hacer tantas cosas con ella pero aunque supiera que era un sueño… era su preciada novia.

Se acostaron en la cama, mientras que Akemi se dormía en el pecho del kazekage.

_**Terminó el sueño.**_

-_Jaja.- _escuchaba dormido. Se parecía bastante a la voz de su hermana.

_-Se va a querer morir de vergüenza.-_esa… ¡esa era la voz de su hermano!

_-seguro que es su primer sueño húmedo.- _de nuevo su hermana, que par de… ¡sueño húmedo! Diablos…

Se sentó en la cama apenas escuchó eso, miró a sus hermanos y notó que ellos estaban viendo su zona, miró también aver que había de interesante y ahí lo descubrió… la gran erección que tenía. ¿Dónde estaban las sábanas, para taparse, cuando más las necesitaba?

-¡Váyanse!-gritó enojado y rojo como un tomate. Pero los dos mayores no le hicieron caso y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Gaara, él los miró con desconfianza.

-¡Mi hermanito ha tenido su primer sueño erótico! ¡Que emoción!-mientras lo abrazaba y revolvía su cabello.

-Cállate.

-Vamos Gaara, somos tus hermanos… ¿Cómo fue el sueño?-preguntó Kankurou.

-Cállense.-volvió a repetir.

-A que fue con Akemi.- dijo muy segura de sí misma la rubia.

-Creo que es mejor que te pegues un baño, tu pen…-

-No pronuncies esa palabra Kankurou.- le advirtió muy rojo su hermano menor mientras le tapaba la boca.

-bueno, bueno… pero andate a bañar o eso no se va a bajar.-le dijo riendo el domador de marionetas.

No les contestó, se levantó y se dirigió al baño con su orgullo por el piso; aquellos estúpidos nunca iban a olvidar ese momento.

**I•Kissed•The•Girl•I•Kissed•The•Girl•I•Kissed•The•Girl•**

**Espero sus Reviews :DD**


	12. ¿Qué mi hijo es qué?

**Título: **¿Qué mi hijo es qué?

**Resumen: **Tsume se entera de que su hijo está con Shino. ¿Lo desterrará o lo aceptará?

**Notas de la Autora:** Perdón por la tardanza, los quiero mucho a todos ^^. Acá les dejo la continuación… se acerca el final D:

**By: **_Mitsuko_ _Aburame._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_¿Qué mi hijo es qué?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al terminar de bañarse, bajó las escaleras con el orgullo por el suelo; no podía creer que él, una de las personas más serias, hubiera tenido uno de esos sueños.

– ¡Hermanito~! –Lo saludó una rubia, al ver a su hermano sentarse a la mesa con paso pausado.

– Hola Temari. –La saludó cortantemente con la vista fija en la mesa.

– _Como si te quedara ese tono después de lo sucedido. –_Susurró divertida mientras terminaba de cocinar.

Fijó la vista en su hermano que se encontraba frente a él. Estaba con la mirada perdida y con angustia en el rostro.

– Está mal por Kiba. –Le hizo saber su hermana. Le puso un plato de comida en la mesa, delante de él y del mayor; consistía en pan quemado con muy poca mermelada.

– ¿No lo había superado?-Miró la comida apenándose de su hermana. Oh, pobre Temari… tenía que aprender a cocinar YA mismo antes de que terminaran intoxicados.

– Mmm… si y no. Cuando te estabas bañando Kankurô llamó a Kiba pidiéndole que se encontraran en la plaza para hablar y…

– Me dijo que no. –Terminó el mayor, mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambos puños.

– Kankurô, calmate o te vas afuera. –Le advirtió la chica severamente.

– Me voy. –El ojiagua se levantó educadamente, y salió de la casa con sus manos en ambos bolsillos.

– Yo me voy con él. –Kankurô salió disparatado de la casa.

– _Yo que cocino para ellos_…–Soltó unas cuantas palabrotas para después levantar los platos que no habían sido probados.

El castaño miró hacia ambos lados buscando una figura parecida a la de un pelirrojo malhumorado, y la encontró. Corrió rápidamente hacia éste siguiéndole el paso pausado y cansador que tanto odiaba.

– ¿Crees que alguna vez encuentre a la chica indicada?-Preguntó de la nada el de ojos marrones al ojiagua.

– ¿Chica?– "_¿me está jodiendo o qué?"_ frunció el ceño confundido.

– Si, chica, ¿qué hay de raro?–

A Gaara la apareció una vena en la frente, ¿no era que le gustaban los chicos?

– ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?–Iba a perder la paciencia.

– Tengo la manos en lo bolsillos. –Le contestó este con una sonrisa de lo más normal.

– Yo te mato. –Estaba dispuesto a pegarle con ambos puños, de no ser porque el maestro de las marionetas empezó a poner sus manos a la altura de su rostro y empezar a agitarlas.

– ¡Chiste! ¡Chiste! –Siguió agitándolas hasta ver que el otro se calmó.

– _Baka. –_Susurró el de tez blanca, bastante enojado.

– No me gustan los chicos. –Gaara frunció el ceño, ¿acaso estaban todo locos? Si no le gustaban los chicos… ¿Kiba que era? ¿Una chica? –Me gustan las chicas, Kiba es una excepción. Es tan perfecto, tan lindo, dulce… que no me interesa si es hombre. Y a todo esto, ¿Qué chica crees que es para mí?

Gaara alzó la vista mirando al cielo y empezó a nombrar varias kunoichis de las cuales todas fueron rechazadas. "Pega muy fuerte"; "Chismosa y gritona"; "Muy inocente"– ¿TenTen? –Era la única chica que quedaba.

– …

– ¿Me llamaban? –Preguntó una voz detrás de ambos, haciendo que se sobresaltaran. – ¡Gomensai!– se disculpó la chica un poco apenada.

– Hola TenTen. –Saludaron ambos.

– Hola Gaara–sama, Kankurô. –Sonrió.

– ¿Por qué "sama"?– cuestionó el castaño.

– ¡Es el kazekage de Suna, baka! ¿Cómo quieres que lo llame?– le gritó enfadada.

– ¡Akemi no le dice Gaara–sama!– le respondió en el mismo tono de voz. El pelirrojo miró la situación con una gran gota de sudor en su frente.

– TenTen, no hace falta el "sama". –Pero fue en vano, la castaña no lo escuchó porque estaba muy concentrada en la discusión que tenía con Kankurô.

– ¡No me hables en ese tono Sabaku no Kankurô!– el ojiagua respiró profundamente, mucho kazekage pero nadie le prestaba atención. –Aparte, Akemi es su novia, ¿quieres que le diga "Hola kazekage–sama, lo quiero mucho"? ¡Ay, por favor! Totalmente normal. –Acotó sarcásticamente, roja de ira.

El menor se cansó de aquella estúpida discusión y se dirigió a la casa de la Aburame.

Pero tanto TenTen como Kankurô no se habían percatado de que el pelirrojo ya no estaba con ellos.

– Y vos… TenTen "no tengo apellido" –La ojimarrón se cruzó de brazos enfadada, más no se quedo callada.

– Para tu información no tengo apellido, porque mi familia tiene la tradición de que las mujeres reciban el apellido de su futuro marido. –

– ¿A si? Pues, yo tengo un apellido perfecto para darte…– respiró hondo, "TenTen baka, si… eso era perfecto"– ¡Sabaku no TenTen!– ¿qué? ¿"Sabaku no TenTen"? ¿De donde carajos había venido eso?

El sonrojo que había producido la ira en TenTen, cesó para hacerla ruborizar de vergüenza. Definitivamente, aquella indirecta era muy rara.

Al llegar a la casa de la chica tocó la puerta varias veces, bufó molesto al no recibir respuesta, ya eran las doce del medio día y se estaba muriendo de hambre.

– ¡Hola! –Lo saludó una mujer más alta que él; de ojos verdes; cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros; de tez blanca y unos labios finos de color rosa. – ¿Quién sos?

– Vengo por Akemi, mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara. –

– ¿Gaara? ¡Oh! El novio de mi hija. –Se abalanzó al chico y le besó la frente unas diez veces mientras lo abrazaba.

– Mamá, lo vas a dejar sin aire. –Gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

– ¡Akemi! ¡Tu novio ha venido!

– ¡Ya lo sé! Lo tengo en frente, pero… ¡suéltalo antes de que muera! –Dijo alarmada.

La mujer lo soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa. El chico solo se quedó parado, sin moverse de su lugar… sorprendido, con aquel abrazo maternal. Había sentido un alivio profundo que nunca antes había experimentado, un calor raro y unas ganas de llorar de emoción que, por su puesto, no hizo.

– Vamos. –Propuso la pelirroja con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba de la mano.

– S…si. –Le contestó sin dejar de pensar aquella ola de sentimientos que aún no se calmaban dentro suyo.

Estuvieron un caminando un rato, de los cuales aprovecharon para hablar un poco, pero la ojiverde quería hablar sobre un tema en particular…

– G… Gaara. –Lo llamó un poco apenada.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– N… nosotros alguna vez nos vam… vamos a besar. –Se ruborizó un poco y giró el rostro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él se sobresaltó internamente, era verdad, aún no se habían besado. La miró, talvez ese era el momento indicado.

Traía el cabello suelto, aquellos ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles lo miraban, ese contraste de la pálida piel a la rosa en sus mejillas, pero los labios eran los que más lo llamaban la atención: eran finos de un color rojo, ya que estaban un poco paspados porque la pelirroja se pasaba la lengua sobre ellos para no sentir la piel seca de éstos. Se veía tan adorable, tan… apetecible; acarició su mejilla haciendo que la menor se acercara más (N/A: Acuérdense de su personalidad).

– Te amo demasiado, Akemi. –Le dijo con un leve rubor en el rostro. Ella solo cerró los ojos, Gaara se acercó aún más y apoyó sus labios en los de ella. Sus labios sabían a fresa, era tan dulce. La agarró de la cintura y la ojiverde lo agarró del cuello así profundizaban el beso.

Se separaron por "la culpa" de la chica que se separó lentamente de él y siguió caminando, sin antes, agarrarlo de la mano.

– Tenés sabor a manzana. –Rió divertida.

– ¿A manzana? Y vos a fresa. –Ella le sonrió, su primer beso había sido como esperaba… no podía pedir más.

– – – – – – – – – –

Una chica de unas veinte y tantos se encontraba haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, hasta que escuchó golpear la puerta. Se aproximo a ésta; cuando la abrió sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Cuñado! –

– ¿Cu… cuñado?– preguntó el chico un poco confundido.

– Kiba está arriba. –Hana le cedió el paso, pero antes de que empezara a subir las escaleras le advirtió…– Shino, ¿te acordás cuando viniste a casa y le dije a Kiba que mamá vendría en unas horas? –Éll asintió.– Bueno, un cambio de planes, vendrá hoy, no tengo ni la más remota idea de la hora, por eso te pido no se besen en cualquier lado.– El pelinegro reflexionó, aquello era verdad, su madre talvez lo podía ver y Kiba tendría problemas. Asintió nuevamente y siguió subiendo hasta el cuarto del castaño.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kiba y antes de que lo volviera a hacer, la Inuzuka abrió la puerta de un golpe. "_Pero si hace un rato estaba abajo"_ pensó el pelinegro sorprendido por la rapidez.

– ¡Levantate!– le gritó Hana al oído sensible de Kiba haciendo que se cayera de la cama.

– ¡Kuso!– gritó éste mientras se sobaba el oído. –¡¡No me despiertes así!! Aparte… ¿Qué pas…?– se quedó pasmado al notar la presencia de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

– ¡Por kami, Kiba! Tu pieza está hecha un asco, quiero que la ordenes AHORA.

– P… pero.

– Nada de peros, mi cuñado te ayudará. –Se dio Vuelta dirigiéndole una sonrisa malévola al pelinegro.

– ¿Cuñado?– preguntó Kiba sin caer… aún. –Onee-san baka, gomen Shino, pero parece que no voy a poder salir hasta termin…– se quedó como piedra al sentir como las manos del Aburame recorrían su cadera. –¿q… qué ha… haces?– preguntó al mismo tiempo que la sangre subía a su rostro.

Él no respondió, hizo que Kiba se diera vuelta y lo besó cuando lo tuvo frente suyo…

_**Detrás de la puerta…**_

– _¡eso es, Akamaru! Lo hicimos…– le dijo la castaña al perro._

– _Waf…– ladró feliz éste._

_**Volviendo con Kiba y Shino…**_

– M… mi hermana podría venir.– ¡Por kamisama! ¿Shino estaba pensando en hacer "eso" en su casa?

– Kiba, no voy a hacerlo con vos ahora. Solo quiero… besarte. –Kiba no captaba nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Apenas percibió cuando el chico de gafas lo acostó sobre la cama, sobre el y entre sus piernas.

– No te creo. –Respondió por lo bajo, lascivamente, al sentirse acalorado y un poco… solo un poco, excitado.

_**Pero…**_

– ¿Quién será a esta hora?– se preguntó al oír nuevamente aquel sonido que emitía un golpe en la puerta. – ¿Diga?– una vez que abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

– Hola hija. –Sonrió su madre mientras le besaba la frente y abrazaba posesivamente.

– No respiro…– Si, era difícil pensar como hacer que tu mamá no se diera cuenta de que Kiba y Shino estaban besándose, tocándose, y demás cosas en el segundo piso de la casa… mientras te están asfixiando.

– Gomen. –La soltó sin dejar de sonreír.– voy a saludar a Kib…

– ¡¡No!! Digo, no… está durmiendo. Ya sabes como es él. –Kami, su madre no era tonta.

– ¿Desde cuando sos tan considerada con tu hermano?– Arqueó una ceja insegura, vamos… que si Hana dejaba adormir a su hermano más de lo debido, era porque estaba loca.

– Es que, lo puse a limpiar. –

– ¿No era que estaba durmiendo?– No, su querida Hija no estaba loca, estaba ocultando algo.– Hana… –La llamó severamente.

– ¿S…si?

– Con permiso. –Siguió andando hasta la habitación de su hijo. – ¿Qué es… este olor? –Sintió un aroma parecido al de su compañero de equipo: Shibi Aburame. Iba abrir la puerta cuando…

– ¡¡No mamá no pases!! ¡¡Que Kiba está ordenando la pieza con un amigo!! ¡¡Ese Shino Aburame!!– "_Espero que gritando, se den cuenta de que está mamá"_

– ¡Ay! Por favor Hija, no grites. Si no querés estar castigada un mes, salí ya mismo del camino. –Tragó seco y le dio paso, bastante apenada.– Por Kami.– fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento, al ver a Shino Aburame sobre su hijo.

– M…mamá. –Kiba nunca había sentido aquella vergüenza, era horriblemente infinita.

– Vístanse los dos… ¡¡ahora!!– cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía tolerar aquello.

– Y… ya está. –Dijo apenado Kiba una vez que ambos se vistieron.

– ¡si serás baka otôto! ¡No viste como grité para que se dieran cuenta de ella estaba acá!

– ¡Claro que no escuché! ¡Sino ya estaría vestido!

– ¡Después no digas que no te ayude!

– ¡no me grites así Hana!

– ¡Vos me empezaste a gritar, Kiba!

– ¡¡Cállense los dos!!– gritó la madre de ambos, haciendo que se callaran y se pusieran mas duros que una piedra. –Explíquenme que pasa… ahora.

– Mamá… yo, yo…– No le podría decir que eran novios, porque aún no lo eran. –Me gusta Shino y él gusta de mi. Igual no somos novios… es una larga historia. –Se sintió estúpido, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediar aquel lío.

– ¿Te gustan los chicos?– fue único que preguntó su madre.

– Pues, Shino es un chico, –Sonrió nerviosamente, verdaderamente se estaba comportando como un estúpido.

– No voy a dejar que MI hijo sea homosexual, claro que no. O te vas de la familia Inuzuka y te quedas con él, o t conseguís una novia y olvido todo esto. –Los dos hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos, nunca creyeron que su madre les diría algo así, pensaron que no importaría con quién estuvieran… ella siempre los iba a aceptar con el simple hecho de que fueran felices; pero al parecer se habían equivocado.

El más chico cerró los ojos impidiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas, esperando que no fuera cierto, no le gustaba elegir… odiaba hacerlo, porque cada opción tenía una consecuencia. Pero, en este caso, elegiría la primer opción: ser desterrado de su clan e ir con Shino; porque se había prometido a sí mismo que dejaría todo por la persona que amara con el sólo propósito de estar juntos.

– Mamá, no puedes hacer eso. –Rompió el silencio la mayor con lágrimas en los ojos.– ¡Kiba es mi hermano! ¡Y sobre todo… tu hijo!

– Ya tomé una decisión, decime Kiba… ¿qué elegís?

– Shino es mi vida. –Contestó sin balbucear y con la mirada fija en su madre.

– Tomá tus cosas y andate lo más pronto posible. –Se retiró del cuarto, quedando solo el pelinegro y ambos hermanos.

– N… no puedo creerlo. –

– Créelo Hana. –Respondió tristemente el menor mientras recogía lo más elemental.

– Gracias. –

– ¿Nani?– se preguntó Kiba.

– Por elegirme, yo sé que todo se va a solucionar. Te amo mi cachorro. –Se sintió cohibido al ver a Shino acercándosele.

– Ay, son tan lindos. –Soltó sin poder resistirse, la única chica presente.

– ¿No estabas triste?– se preguntó el Inuzuka con pequeñas gotas cayendo en su cabeza.

.

– ¿Kakashi?– preguntó al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el antes nombrado, frente suyo.

– Iruka-kun. –Arqueó su único ojo visible en señal de sonrisa. El chûnnin solo de sonrojó al oír como el peligris pronunciaba su nombre.

– ¿Qué hacés acá? –Volvió a preguntarle nervioso. El Hatake no respondió, dio unos pasos hacia delante haciendo que el Umino retrocediera; cerró la puerta con un pié y aprisionó al menor.

– _Todavía no lo hemos hecho… –_Le dijo maléficamente en voz sumamente baja, aunque lo suficientemente alta para que el chûnnin lo escuchara.

– Eres un pervertido, aparte… aún no somos p…p…pa…pa…par…– le daba vergüenza decir "pareja" y la situación no le ayudaba en mucho.

– ¿Pareja?– lo ayudó divertido, le encantaba cuando su koi se ponía así.

– _Hai. –_Susurró avergonzado.

– Oh… tenés razón. –Se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él. –Iruka-sensei, ¿aceptaría ser mi novio?– Éste no hizo más que reír y ponerse de cuclillas mientras lo besaba tiernamente en la mejilla (Aunque la máscara no lo permitió mucho). – Supongo que eso es un sí, y ahora… ¿lo hacemos?– pidió suplicante. El morocho lo miro desaprobadamente.– Ya me cansé de satisfacerme solo.–

– ¿Te… te… mas…?–

– Si, con vos todos los días. –Volvió a sonreír picaronamente, mientras se acercaba a Iruka.

El castaño lo miró con una gran gota en la cabeza.– Sos un pervertido en porten…– los labios de Kakashi le impidieron seguir. No sabía como hacía Kakashi para bajar aquella máscara tan rápido, pero se sentía bien. Lo amaba tanto, que no resistió cerrar los ojos y corresponderle.

– Onegai Iruka-kun, hagámoslo, me duele la mano de tanto masturbarme. –

– ¡No digas esa palabra! –Se puso rojo como un tomate. – Ah, ¿Por qué nunca puedo decirte que no? –Se pegó la frente con la mano en señal de frustración, porque era verdad: El nunca se negaba a Kakashi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les agradezco tanto, pero tanto por leer ^^; me hace muy feliz este FF :D ¿Saben que…? El capítulo en sí era más largo (más de diez páginas) pero creo que lo voy a tener que dividir y poner en capítulos :3

**¡En este capítulo los Reviews van a ser respondidos! :B**


	13. Reconcilación y soledad

¡Hola! Bueno, un capitulo corito. El proximo va a ser el último D: Espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Aunque… en este capitulo pueden ver a una Tsume diferente, lo había escrito antes de ver el capitulo donde Kiba pelea contra Sakon y el otro (xD) Dónde Kiba recordaba como había conocido a Akamaru… ahí aparece su madre, pero verdaderamente, no me pareció una mujer como la que demuestro en mi fic. No lo cambié porque me daba fiaca xD perdón.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"**Reconciliación y soledad."**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Su hijo y aquel Aburame ya se habían ido de la casa, al igual que su hija mayor que había salido con su novio.

– "_Me gustaría saber quién será aquel chico…"– _Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Kiba aparecía en su cabeza cada vez que se distraía y le dolía en el alma lo que había hecho. ¡Pero, por Kamisama! Ni ella misma sabía porque le había dicho aquellas palabras tan hirientes. Si, ella lo amaba y lo aceptaría sin importarle si fuera gay, bisexual, raro, o demás.

Esas palabras y actitud habían salido de la nada. Tenía muchas ganas de ir y encontrarse con Kiba, pedirle perdón y que todo se solucionara; pero Kiba era muy sentimental y aunque le dijera un "si, mamá, te perdono" iba a pasar tiempo en perdonarla de verdad. O eso creía ella.

– _Tsune, abre la puerta. –_Escuchó decir desde afuera. Suspiró resignada… ya sabía quién era.

– Hola Shibi, ¿qué te trae acá?– preguntó una vez que ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

– Tu hijo y el mío. –Le contestó severamente.

– _Con que eso_… –Susurró triste.

– Me los encontré cerca de la casa de Naruto, Kiba se veía bastante mal. –Dijo al notar el tono de voz de su amiga. Frunció el ceño cuando ella se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina para lavar algunos platos sucios. – Tsune…– la llamó, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba la mujer.

– Me arrepiento tanto, pero tanto. –Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. El mayor se acercó hacía la mujer, hasta quedar al lado, mirándola con tristeza.

– Entonces, ¿por qué lo separaste? Que yo sepa, el Clan Inuzuka no tiene ninguna regla contra los homosexuales, porque el amor… es lo primero. ¿Por qué provocar esto?–

– No se, las palabras salieron y ya. ¡Yo no quería decir eso! –Tsume abrazó a Shibi, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera. –No se si me va a perdonar. Aparte, yo solo quería tener un nieto o nieta; aparte… vos sabés que mi hijo es muy sentimental. ¡No me va a perdonar!

– Tsume, tu hijo te ama. Y él está esperando que lo perdones y que las cosas se soluciones. Quiero que vayas hasta donde él se encuentra y arregles las cosas. –La separo delicadamente y limpió algunas lágrimas. Haciéndole entender que tenía que ir ya mismo con Kiba antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

.

Unos jóvenes caminaban en silencio, por aquellos acontecimientos pasados que no se atrevían a mencionar. Se trataba de Kiba y Shino; el primero tenía la vista fija en el suelo, al igual que perdida y vacía (la mirada).

– No puedo creerlo. –Dijo por fin el chico castaño.

– Yo sé como subirte un poco el animo…– lo agarró de la mano, atrayéndolo hacia él.– Kiba, te amo.– le dijo antes de besarlo.

Kiba gimió al sentir como la lengua del pelinegro explorando su cavidad bucal, sin permiso alguno (cosa que no le molestó). Ojala todo fuera color de rosa, ojala ese beso durara para siempre… así no tendría que pensar en lo que le había dicho su madre, ojala…

Pero el beso no duró ya que sintieron una mirada punzante en ellos.

– ¿M… mamá?– Se ruborizó al pensar que su propia madre había visto aquello.

– Presente, ¿puedo hablarles un momento? – Kiba tembló un poco e hizo un ademán para incitarla a hablar.

Tsume bajó la vista y cuando la levantó abrazó a Kiba como si lo fuera a perder. Las lágrimas que escapaban de su rostro caían en el cabello del castaño. Le besó las mejillas y la frente miles de veces, cuando se se paró de él lo único que pudo decirle fue un...– Te amo hijo, te amo. – El castaño le devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa y algunas lágrimas.

– Espero que cuides a Kiba. – sentenció severamente mientras miraba a Shino con una ceja levantada. – Cualquier cosa, hay insecticida en…

– ¡Mamá! –Gruñó entre avergonzado y molesto.

– Ya, ya… pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Aún no son novios? –El morocho negó con la cabeza. – ¿Y por qué? Ah, cierto. Me contaron que hasta que Shino no demuestre sus sentimientos, ¿Ne? Vamos Kiba, ¡Que quiero que sean novios oficialmente!

– _Mamá, no te metas en esto._ –El Inuzuka estaba frustrado y avergonzado de que su madre hablara de aquellas cosas frente a Shino, que para peor, no decía ni "mu".

– Tú madre tiene razón. Kiba, con el permiso de Tsume, quiero ser tu novio. –El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y temblaba ligeramente. Situación, a la cual a Tsume le dio mucha emoción.

– Yo, pues…–Miró hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su madre, pero se quedó un poco confundido al no encontrarla. –Si. –Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y le regaló a su novio un abrazo.

.

Cerca de allí, dos jóvenes tomados de la mano pararon de caminar.

– Ne, Gaara. –Lo llamó una chica al lado de él.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Contestó con su habitual tono frió, aunque un poco cambiado.

– Dentro de una hora… me voy a otro país. –Confesó apenada. Gaara abrió los ojos como platos y giró el rostro molesto. –Gaa…Gaara, ¿estás molesto? –Él no respondió, sino que empezó a caminar más deprisa al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. La ojiverde corrió para alcanzarlo, pero ya era tarde… lo había perdido de vista cuando el pelirrojo había saltado hacia un tejado.

.

– ¿Qué si quiero tomar un helado con vos?– Preguntó una castaña minutos después de lo sucedido.

– ¿Es qué estas sorda, mujer?– Respondió éste. – ¡Ey! ¿Ese no es Gaara?– Apuntando a un chico sentado sobre el techo de una casa.

– Efectivamente. –Respondió TenTen. –Y lo del helado… Claro que quiero. –Sonrió y se acercó al castaño dándole un casto beso en la mejilla. El de Suna se sorprendió un poco y sonrió feliz por la aceptación, para después ir con su hermano para preguntarle que le pasaba.

Se acercó con cuidado ya que, aunque no tuviera el Shukaku adentro, su hermano podía ser peligroso y violento.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– el pelirrojo dio vuelta la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su hermano al lado suyo.

– Porque todo lo que amo se va.– Kankurô se sintió dolido, "**todo **lo que **amo** se va"… así que sus hermanos no formaban parte de aquel "todo", más no lo hizo notar e indagó aún más.– Mi madre se murió por mi culpa, sin mencionar que no me quería. Yashamaru: la única persona que me "quería" terminó confesándome que me odiaba por haber matado a su hermana. Y ahora Akemi… se va. –Demostró ira en su rostro y en su voz al decir aquello.

– P…pero, aún así, tienes a Temari y a mí. –

– Ustedes me odian, por matarla a ella. Siempre me odiaron. –Terminó diciendo en un tono neutro. El mayor frunció el seño y agarro sorpresivamente a su hermano menor de la muñeca, atrayéndolo hacia él. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que Gaara podía percibir la ira de su hermano.

– Nunca digas eso, ¿sabés por qué no te dábamos pelota cuando éramos chicos? ¿Crees que te trataríamos tan amigablemente si te odiáramos? ¿Crees que es fácil hablarle a un chico de trece años que, aunque tenga Shukaku dentro (2), se puede volver loco y matarte sin que nadie se de cuenta? ¿¡Sentirte frustrado porque no puedes pelear con tu hermano, jugar, o miles de cosas más porque… te mira con esa maldita mirada sádica!?– Gaara se sorprendió al notar como su Kankurô expresaba lo que había sufrido y aún más cuando una gruesa lágrima recorrió la mejilla del mayor.

– Lo siento. –Bajó la mirada, realmente lo sentía. El maestro de las marionetas sonrió alegremente, la única vez que había pedido disculpas, había sido en aquel ataque contra Konoha.

– Y con lo de Akemi. –Separándose de él. – ¿Por qué no le decís que vaya a vivir con nosotros a Suna?– El pelirrojo lo miró unos segundos para después contarle que tenía madre y que ésta no la iba a dejar. –Oh, entonces… ¡Preguntale a la madre!– El ojiagua se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero escuchó una voz bastante familiar, pero agitada a la vez que lo llamaba.

– G…Gaara, lo siento. M…mi madre es la causante de todo eso, a ella no le gusta estar en un lugar mucho tiempo. Y hace un rato le dije que no me gustaba esta vida, que perdía amigos y… y… –Se abalanzó hacia su novio, donde lloró en su pecho. –Que no quería perderte. –El chico se ruborizó un poco al ver como su Kankurô reía por lo bajo.

– ¿Te dijo algo? –Preguntó tratando de no prestarle atención al idiota que tenía como hermano.

– S…si, me dijo que me podía quedar con mi primo u otra persona. –Se abrazó más a él, como si fuera una niña pequeña buscando amor.

– Gaara te quiere llevar a Suna. –Comentó Kankurô con una sonrisa.

– ¿Q… que yo que?– preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

– ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Gaara! Ya le voy a decir a mi mama y a preparar las cosas. –El menor aún no reaccionaba y cuando por fin lo hizo su novia ya no estaba.

Miró asesinamente a su hermano a quién le apareció una gotita de sudor mientras sonreía con ambos ojos arqueados. "_Aunque, no es mala idea." _Sonrió como él lo salía hacer y caminó a paso tranquilo hacia la casa donde se estaba hospedando, dejando al hermano mayor en al tejado.


	14. Final ¿Feliz?

¡Hola! Último cap. ^^ *los abraza* gracias a todos por leer : D *los lame (¿)* Espero que lo difruten n.n

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"**Final… ¿Feliz?"**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No podía sacar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Su madre le había dicho que podía irse a vivir con Gaara, siempre y cuando, no fuera una molestia y se comportara como tal; y sin olvidar… que la iría a visitar todos los meses. Perfecto, no se podía quejar de nada…. Por una vez en su vida iba a estar tranquila sin tener que mudar de casa.

— Hija, unos chicos están abajo esperándote, unos de ellos es el chico ese que te gusta. —Se retiró del cuarto, sin antes sonreírle calidamente.

La pelirroja le devolvió el gesto y terminó de guardar todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje. Bajo con un bolso lleno de ropa y unas cuantos objetos.

Cuando bajó de las escaleras, Gaara no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ella… ella siempre estaba hermosa. Se había hecho dos largas trenzas; estaban a la vista ya que ella se las había acomodado para que quedaran por delante y no por detrás (Hem… ¿me explico?). Traía puesto un vestido negro, éste tenía de adorno unos pequeños puntos blancos alrededor del cuello; el vestido media hasta unos centímetros después de las rodillas. Las chatitas que calzaba, hacían juego con el vestido. Una rubia y un castaño miraron de reojo al menor, que miraba atónito a la pelirroja que se acercaba. Saludó con un "¡Hola!" a los recién llegados, seguido de un beso en la mejilla y un corto pico a un ojiagua medio sonrojado.

— Hasta luego, Mami. Prometé visitar, ¿eh? —Sonrió.

— Eso es más que obvio, cuidate, ¿si? —Le besó la frente y dejó que su hija se fuera tranquila.

No era que Mitsuko se mudara siempre porque se le cantaba, pero así era ella… una mujer nómada.

Pasos, más pasos; era lo único que se escuchaba entre los cuatro. No es que Akemi estuviera (por primera vez y quién sabe... última vez en la vida) callada, pero estaba emocionada… digamos que la emoción no dejaba que las palabras salieran de su boca…

— ¡O-oigan! — Bueno, hasta ahora…— Ese es mi primo y está con Kiba. ¡Ya me estaba olvidando de saludarlos! Espérenme…—Salió corriendo, soltando el bolso en el camino.

Gaara negó con la cabeza y levanto el bolso con pereza incluida. Kankurô, por su parte, sintió un poco de amargura; aunque poca, él ya tenía a alguien en su vida, una persona muy especial. Pero… el podría haber tenido a Kiba…

— Me pregunto si tendrá piedras. —Gruñó éste. — ¡Ey! ¿Vos no tenías que buscar a TenTen? —Indagó el chico sin cambiar la expresión neutra.

— Hem, si… casi me olvido. Nos vemos en la salida de Konoha. —Se despidió saliendo del trance. Y sin decir más, el castaño se largó a correr en busca de su TenTen.

Temari y Gaara se miraron con cara de desaprobación, y se fueron a sentar en un banco que se encontraba dentro de la plaza que tenían frente suyo.

— Qué suerte tienen ustedes dos. —Empezó a hablar la rubia con una sonrisa. — Akemi… TenTen. —Nombró sin dejar de lado la expresión feliz de su rostro.

— ¿Lo decís por que no tenés novio? — Muy dentro de él sentía tristeza, pero vamos… Temari era guapa, linda y muy inteligente; iba a ser fácil elegir al indicado. ¡Oigan! ¿El dijo que tenía tristeza por su hermana? Definitivamente Akemi lo estaba cambiando.

— Sip, pero no importa. Oye… ¿Te vas a casar con ella? —Preguntó.

— Cuando ella tenga, a lo sumo, veintiún años. —Respondió fingiendo molestia.

— Se ven taaaaaaan lindos. —Bromeó carcajeando.

— ¡Cállate! —

.

La chica sonrió divertida al ver como Kiba abrazaba, por detrás, a Shino. Ambos estaban sonriendo, uno mas divertido que el otro.

— Me he enterado de que ya son novios… oficialmente. ¡Que bueno! Ah, Kiba… ¿Viste que tu hermana tiene novio? —Kiba abrió los ojos como platos y se soltó de Shino.

— Mataré al infeliz. — Kiba había soltado aquella frase porque era celoso y quería a su Onee-san (demasiado) no dejaría que nadie se le acercara. Pero cabe mencionar que Hana no lo sabe, ni se tiene que enterar.

Iba a dar un paso hacia el frente, pero el Aburame lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la capucha. "Ni siquiera sabes quién es." fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

— Izumo Kamizuki. — Aunque una gotita cayó de su sien al ver como Shino negaba con la cabeza, un "Has metido la pata, Akemi" podía verse en su mente. —P-pero ella está muy feliz.

Kiba, por su parte, iba a protestar, pero antes que lo hiciera, Shino le plantó un beso; dejándolo sonrojado y sorprendido.

— ¿Tranquilo? — Fue lo único que dijo el de gafas.

— H-hai. — Sonrió de vuelta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio. — Ne, Akemi. ¿A que hora te vas? —

— Me despido de ustedes y me voy. Ya saludé a todos… ¡Pero ustedes fueron los últimos ya que no los encontraba! —Exclamó enojada.

— Perdona, pero… mi madre se había enojado con migo cuando se enteró lo mío con Shino y después nos reconciliamos. G-gomen. —Explicó el castaño…sin darse cuenta, agarró con un poco (solo un poco…) más de fuerza la mano del pelinegro; asegurándose, nuevamente, que no fuera un sueño.

— Oh, no sabía. Jeje… ya, me voy porque sino llegaremos tarde. Los quiero a ambos. —Beso la mejilla de cada uno y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba un malhumorado Gaara y una dormilona Temari.

— ¡Espera! Te vamos a acompañar hasta la salida de Konoha. —Propuso Kiba.

La menor asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron donde se encontraban los demás. Al poco tiempo, apareció TenTen con una sonrisa en el rostro y agarrada de la mano con Kankurô; saludó a cada uno y se dispusieron a seguir el rumbo.

— Hola Kiba. —Saludó el marionetista nervioso.

— H-hola, ¿TenTen es tu novia? — El otro sintió con la cabeza. — ¡Qué bueno! —Palmeando la espalda del mayor.

—_Casarse…_—Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar susurrar a Gaara. —Akemi, ¿Vos te querés casar con migo?

— ¡Claro que si! pero aún no… soy muy joven. — El pelirrojo miro a su hermana y sonrió, talvez… no eran una pareja tan dispareja.

— Ne, ¡a mi me gustaría tener hijos! Son tiernos, ¿a que si, koi? — Soltó Kiba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo que sus colmillos de notaran.

Shino empezó a imaginarse a el, con un bebe en brazos, una de sus manos con un biberón y la cara de "que rayos hago"… no lo alentaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Shino? ¿Estás bien? No quiero tener un hijo ahora… ¡tengo dieciséis años! A los veintiocho está bien, ¿si? —Tranquilizó a su amor al ver la cara de "¿qué es un hijo?" en el rostro.

No faltó mucho para despedirse. Akemi se despidió de su primo y de Kiba; al igual que los hermanos de Suna y TenTen, que se despidieron de los dos chicos.

— _¡Visítenme!_ —Se escuchó decir a una pelirroja a unos quinientos metros de ellos.

Ellos sonrieron y Kiba no tardó en abrazarse a Shino y susurrarle al oído…

— _Aunque los hombres no puedan tener hijos… no me vas a negar la práctica._ —El domador de insectos sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a besar con delicadeza a Kiba y a cabo de un minuto, la pasión empezaba a aumentar. El castaño no estaba del todo seguro de hacer aquello, pero… dentro de él sabía que con Shino podía estar tranquilo y cuidado.

— Mmm…— Gimió por lo bajo el Inuzuka al sentir la lengua de Shino en su propia cavidad.

— Oigan… son unos pervertidos, haciendo esto en el medio de la calle, ¿no saben que pasan niños? —Ambos chicos voltearon y se encontraron con Sasuke y Naruto, éste último reía por el comentario que había dicho. Sasuke, Sasuke lo miraba con cara de "Baka".

— Sos un…—Empezó a hablar el chico-perro con molestia, vergüenza y enojo, pero su rostro cambió al pensar como hacerle una revancha a su mejor amigo. — Jaja, seguramente esto no es nada comparado a lo que haces con Sasuke, ¿no? — Volvió a decir, satisfecho de sí mismo al notar que había dado en el blanco. El sonrojo de Naruto, al igual que su ira, iba aumentado poco a poco; mientras que Sasuke no se inmutaba ni en lo más mínimo.

— _¿No estás molesto?_ —Susurró el Uzumaki mirándolo con una gota cayéndole en la frente.

— No. —Contestó con indferencia.

— Bueno… ósea que este es un final… ¿Feliz? —Preguntó Kiba sin prestarle atención a Sasuke.

— Haber…—empezó a decir Naruto. — Shikamaru y Neji; Sasuke y yo; Vos y Shino; TenTen y Kankurô; Akemi y Gaara; todos ellos están juntos… y eso q no agrego el hecho de que la mamá de Kiba se arregló con Kiba. Así que, se… es un final feliz. —Terminó diciendo.

Los cuatro rieron, cada uno a su forma. Y pensar que habían sufrido tanto, pensar que había desilusionado tanto… que ahora, no solo estaban contentos, sino seguros de si mismos al saber que a cualquier obstáculo lo iban a poder superar.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3 (Además, recuerda: un gatito muere cada vez que no se deja review)_


End file.
